


Петрикор

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brooding, But He's Chill W/It, Corpses, Daddy Kink, Dark, Darkfic, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Frottage, Incest, Incest Kink, Incestuous Sex, Intimidation, Jealousy, Kylo Is A Lunatic, Loss of Virginity, Lots of rain, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obviously Unhealthy Relationships, Oregon-Freeform, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pacific Northwest, Parent Death, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rain, Rey is 16, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Some Reyux, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unsafe Sex, Wakes & Funerals, Writer Ben Solo, Yandere Kylo, gloomy, reclusive, straight-up murder, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: Родители Рей Ниимы погибли в трагической аварии, оставив девочку под опекой её дяди, писателя-затворника, на Тихоокеанском Северо-Западе. Он обаятельный и щедрый, или так только кажется.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529248) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Фанфик написан по запросу amethystcat22 с tumblr.

      Я знаю, что жизнь несправедлива. Да ещё этот ливень во время похорон — как-то уж слишком.

      Людей почти нет: мои родители мало с кем были близки при жизни, пастор монотонно бубнит о том, какие они замечательные. Слёзы уже иссякли, и я не могу больше плакать. Стоя под зонтиком бабушки Леи, я тихо и безучастно гляжу на гроб. Лея всё ещё рыдает, опираясь на дедушку Хана. На похороны они прилетели из Лос-Анджелеса.

      — Я буду скучать по ним, — угрюмо говорит Хан, когда родителей начали опускать в землю. Лея кивает, вытирая глаза. — Я тоже.

      Кира, моя мама, была их дочерью. Они редко здесь появлялись, но всё же приехали в Мэн попрощаться. Они планировали остаться на лето, несмотря на то, что Лея, как всегда, загружена работой в сенате штата, а Хана никогда нет дома.

      Я смотрю под ноги, направляясь к машине. Мои родители были хорошими людьми, но жизнь забрала их в один миг. Резкий занос на льду, ужасный телефонный звонок позже, и вот я сирота.

      После похорон Лея и Хан вытаскивают меня на ужин. Французская кухня — моя любимая, но аппетита совершенно нет. Мы сидим на диванах возле мокрого от дождя окна, как вдруг Лея оживляется и начинает улыбаться, отрываясь от своего меню. Я слегка хмурюсь и поворачиваюсь, чтобы понять, на кого она смотрит.

      В дверном проёме стоит мужчина, настолько высоченный, что полностью всё собой загораживает. Он отдаёт свою шляпу администратору, стягивает пальто и с лёгкой улыбкой благодарит хостеса на французском. Я оглядываю этого человека, улавливая его тёмный взгляд, и сразу же думаю о маме. У него такие же чёрные волосы, только они не свисают длинной косой, как у неё, а мягко лежат на плечах. Моё сердце начинает колотиться.

      — Бен, милый! — восклицает Лея. Она поспешно поднимается со стула и обнимает незнакомца.

       _Ого!_  Бен — таинственный брат-близнец мамы, которого я никогда не видела. У него вытянутое меланхоличное лицо, усеянное родинками, а его огромные руки полностью обхватывают спину Леи. Он целует её в висок и улыбается, пока она заботливо поправляет воротничок его серой рубашки. Он чертовски хорошо одет.

      Хан фыркает. 

      — Пропустил грёбаные похороны. Падла.

      С этим я согласна. Я отворачиваюсь, чтобы отхлебнуть колы, пока они неторопливо приближаются к столику. Бен проскальзывает к дивану и садится рядом со мной, болтая с матерью. Я улавливаю запах одеколона и мяты. Бен такой огромный, что мне приходится подвинуться, освобождая место. Только полный урод пропустит похороны родной сестры.

      — Рейс задержали, — объясняет он, глядя в свирепые глаза отца. — Сам посмотри, если не веришь. — Низкий глубокий голос привлекает внимание.

      — Хм, — Хан машет в мою сторону. — Твоя племянница. Рей, а это твой дядя-говнюк.

      Я протягиваю руку, даже не взглянув на него.

      — Приятно познакомиться.

      Тёплая рука Бена обхватывает мою. 

      — Взаимно.

      Перед заказом мы несколько минут просматриваем меню. Бену и мне хочется поесть рататуя. Оказывается, у нас с ним общее любимое блюдо. На этот раз я бросаю взгляд на Бена — он улыбается. У них с мамой есть схожие черты — волосы и глаза — но лица совершенно разные.

      — Нравится французская кухня? — спрашивает он.

      — Даже улиток ем, — я самодовольно потягиваю колу. — И устрицы.

      — Лягушачьи лапки? — интересуется он, ухмыльнувшись.

      Я ухмыляюсь в ответ и киваю. 

      — Ага.

      — Вся в мать, — Лея кривится от недовольства и пихает Хана локтем. — Помнишь? После аппендицита Кира всю неделю только одних улиток ела. Меня на изнанку выворачивало, глядя, как она щёлкала раковины. От всего остального она просто отказывалась.

      Бен благодарит официанта за красное вино и аккуратно взбалтывает бокал, прежде чем сделать глоток. Напиток оставляет на стекле «винные ножки» — мой папа говорил, что так делают любители выпить. Он указывает ободком бокала в сторону матери и улыбается, его большие руки почему-то кажутся изящными.

      — Потому что ты до усрачки её избаловала, — Бен вздыхает и пьёт ещё. — Когда мне удалили миндалины, всё, что было у меня — это сраное мороженое…

      — Это всё, что мы могли тебе дать! — огрызается Хан.

      Лея смеётся и хлопает Хана по плечу. 

      — Ладно, дорогой, сбавь обороты.

      Они непринуждённо болтают, и Хан постепенно расслабляется, хотя всё ещё постреливает на Бена гаденькими взглядами и ворчит на протяжении большей части ужина. Я не понимаю, почему мы никогда не встречались. Бен кажется приятным, и Лея объясняет, что он известный писатель и всё время живёт на Тихоокеанском Северо-Западе, в штате Орегон. Ему нравятся постоянные дожди и секвойи.

      Я смеюсь над историями про Бена и маму. Они хотели пожениться, когда были детьми, но Лея сказала, что тогда у них появятся двухголовые дети. Бен непринуждённо пьёт вино, посверкивая Ролексом на запястье, и, в конце концов, приканчивает бутылку на пару с Леей. Я дожёвываю остатки рататуя и наблюдаю, как они смеются. Здорово! Я так не веселилась целую вечность. Словно надо мной постоянно нависает тёмная туча.

      В конце ужина начинается нелепая хрень. Мне всё ещё шестнадцать, мои родители мертвы, и поэтому мне нужно где-то приткнуться, я надеюсь на бабулю с дедулей. К тому же, в Калифорнии прикольно. Я много раз ездила туда с родителями.

      Лея откашливается. 

      — Рей, дорогая. Мы обсудили твой переезд, и у дяди Бена появилось неплохое предложение.

      — Насчёт Калифорнии? — щебечу я с надеждой.

      Бен перехватывает чек прямо перед носом у Хана. Лея наблюдает, как они собачатся, и качает головой.

      — Мы с твоим дедом никогда не бываем дома, — говорит она. — А твой дядя живёт недалеко от самых лучших школ страны. Ты ведь хочешь поехать в штат Вашингтон, верно?

      — Ага, — я смотрю на Бена. — Но я не хочу навязываться. 

      А ещё я ненавижу дождь. И там всё время темень, хоть глаз выколи.

      Бен передаёт официанту чек и чёрную кредитку. 

      — Ты не навязываешься. У меня огромный пустой дом и я практически  _всегда_  дома, — он хлопает под столом по моему бедру и нежно его сжимает. — Это всего лишь на полгода где-то, верно?

      — Ага, — бормочу я. — Окей.

      Что ж, я еду в Орегон. Видимо, мне следует быть благодарной за то, что у меня вообще есть крыша над головой.

      Бен не отпускает моё бедро. 

      — Это новое начало, Рей. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты была счастлива.

      — Ладно, — ворчу я. Это не хренова Калифорния, которая сделала бы меня счастливой.

      Мы едем ко мне домой, чтобы я могла закончить сборы. Я многое выбрасываю, кроме кое-какой одежды, потому что хочу просто обо всём забыть. Я получу наследство, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, но на данный момент я хотя бы могу продать свой дом. У Леи уже есть несколько заинтересованных покупателей, и она собирается отложить деньги для моей учёбы в университете.

      Мы все вместе ночуем в отеле, просматривая старые фотки папы и мамы. Папины родители давно умерли, поэтому детских фото не так много. Бен засветился на нескольких. Он постоянно хмурился, и моя мама всё время посмеивалась над ним. Бен чуть не давится виски, когда Лея достаёт фотку, где он, бухой в хламину, отжигает в платье на папином мальчишнике.

      — Сожги это! — кашляет Бен и тянется за фоткой, но Лея, смеясь, быстренько всучивает её мне.

      Я крепко сжимаю пальцы и убегаю, а Бен кидается за мной. Он ржёт, держа в руке стакан с виски, а Лея кричит, чтобы я защитила фотку любой ценой. Бен матерится и чуть ли не сваливается, когда мы добираемся до спальни. Я пытаюсь захлопнуть дверь.

      Он распахивает её и хватает меня за талию, прежде чем я успеваю увернуться. Я визжу, дрыгая ногами, и хихикаю, а Бен спотыкается, раскачиваясь со мной на пару.

      — Я… — Он кряхтит, шатаясь из стороны в сторону. — Боже, ребёнок! Я сейчас свалюсь…

      Мы падаем прямо на кровать. Бен снова матерится и добивает вискарь, а потом кидает стакан на пол и хватает меня обеими руками. Он щекочет меня, а я визжу, но отказываюсь сдаваться, пряча фотку под животом. Лея и Хан болтают в другой комнате, а Бен рычит мне в ухо.

      — Клянусь, — пыхтит он, — я не стану тебя удочерять!

      — Поздняк метаться!

      Бен переворачивает меня на спину и садится сверху. Одной лишь рукой он влёгкую хватает оба моих запястья и, тяжело дыша, вырывает фотку из пальцев.

      Он улыбается. 

      — Не испытывай меня.

      Утром, мы приезжаем в аэропорт и начинаем прощаться. Я целую и обнимаю бабулю с дедулей, а Бен обещает позвонить им и сообщить новости. Ему нужно подписать кое-какие бумаги, поскольку он берёт меня под свою опеку, и, по-видимому, всё это можно сделать через интернет. По крайней мере, я больше не сирота, и это приятно.

      Я смотрю Хану и Лее вслед и чувствую, как Бен дотрагивается до моей спины. Он даже расплывается в улыбке, замечая мой тёплый взгляд.

      — Готова? — спрашивает он.

      Я киваю. 

      — Готова.


	2. Chapter 2

          Это поразительно, но едва мы приземляемся в Орегоне, нас встречает льющий как из ведра дождь. Как же хочется поныть из-за погоды, но вместо этого я покорно плетусь за своим новым опекуном через весь аэропорт. Терминал просто огромнейший, и в этой толпе, среди бурной болтовни и катящихся отовсюду тележек с багажом, я чувствую себя потерянной. Я отвлекаюсь на проходящую мимо женщину с золотистым ретривером, и Бен дёргает меня за край пальто.   
  
      — Эй! — огрызаюсь я. — Повежливей!  
  
      Он хватает меня за руку.   
  
      — О, это ещё цветочки — я буду держать тебя за ручку у всех на виду, как маленькую девочку, — в его тёмных глазах блестит огонёк, и он пытается, хоть и тщетно, скрыть улыбку. — Но это лучше, чем какой-нибудь детский поводок, верно?  
  
      — Я никого здесь не знаю, и никто не в курсе, что мы родственники, — резко говорю я, — так что ты похож на большого старого ПЕДОФИЛА!   
  
      Последнее слово я чуть ли не выкрикиваю, привлекая взгляды окружающих. Неловко засмеявшись, Бен обхватывает меня за голову и зажимает мой рот ладонью. Его рука почти полностью закрывает мне лицо. Я начинаю шипеть и дёргать его за пальто, продолжая идти.   
  
      — Ох,  _племянница!_  — громко восклицает Бен, всё ещё смеясь и прижимая меня к себе. — Ты такая актриса! Следующая Карлин, не иначе! — он крепко держит меня, пока я пытаюсь вырваться. Перестав, наконец, ржать, Бен понижает голос и заговорщически произносит.  
  
      — Выставлю тебя на продажу на Крейглист.   
  
      Я лижу его пальцы, на что Бен бормочет: «Твоя мать делала вещи и похуже». Мы пересекаем аэропорт и выходим на стоянку, где нас ждёт чёрная Ауди. Бен смеётся, когда я тупо шлёпаю его по плечу, и открывает передо мной пассажирскую дверь. Какой же  _урод._  
  
      Машина пахнет как новая. Безупречные кожаные сиденья, наверное, она даже чище, чем реально новая тачка. Пока Бен складывает чемоданы в багажник, я осматриваюсь и открываю бардачок, чтобы поглазеть на содержимое. Внутри я нахожу руководство по эксплуатации, бумажные платки и… кабельные стяжки? Я с недоверием разглядываю разноцветный хлам, когда Бен садится на водительское сиденье.   
  
      — Для чего они нужны? — спрашиваю я, взяв зелёную штуку.  
  
      — Для убийств.   
  
      Я поворачиваю голову, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и тут же хмурюсь, когда он начинает смеяться. Бен заводит машину и, качая головой, включает задний ход.  
  
      — Тебя пиздец как легко развести, — вздыхает он. Бен смотрит в камеру и сдаёт назад. — Я связываю ими свои рукописи. И запястья трупаков, когда бросаю их в багажник.  
  
      — Да иди ты нахуй! — огрызаюсь я, бросив стяжку назад в бардачок, и скрещиваю на груди руки.   
  
      Он продолжает смеяться, переключая передачу.   
  
      — Собираешься дуться? Если так, то по магазинам не поедем.  
  
      Хм… Мне нравится ездить по магазинам. Я приподнимаю бровь, косясь на Бена, но полным вниманием его не удостаиваю. Он включает вторую передачу и поджимает губы, будто старается надо мной больше не ржать.   
  
      — По магазинам, говоришь? — Я разглядываю ногти. — Что… прям по  _разным_  магазинам?   
  
      — Где есть шмотки и всякие штуки для спальни.   
  
      Хм. Мне и правда всё это нужно. Я вздыхаю и перекидываю волосы через плечо, нацепляя на лицо огромную невменяемую улыбочку. Бен строит такую же в ответ, и мы оба начинаем смеяться. Правда —  _почему_  мы до этого никогда не встречались? Он же такой забавный.  
  
      Сначала мы заезжаем в «Bed Bath & Beyond». Я выбираю спальный комплект с белыми простынями в цветочек, подушки и всякие безделушки для украшения стен. Бен опирается на тележку и отпускает глупые комментарии о каждой мелочи: «Красный коврик? Ты проститутка девятнадцатого века?» или «Пляжная картинка не по фэн-шую, Рей» — словно это его обязанность. Он несколько раз проверяет свой мобильник, пока я яростно отстаиваю каждую выбранную вещь.  
  
      Это всё, что мы можем осилить, поэтому решаем поехать домой к Бену, вернее, к нам домой, а за одеждой отправиться завтра. Я, чуть ли не до потери пульса, благодарю его, на что он лишь отмахивается.   
  
      Мы едем под сильным ливнем по мрачной чёрной дороге, минуя высоченные сосны и секвойи. По пути я вижу не так уж и много домов, а за несколько миль до дома Бена вообще не встречаю ни одного. Тёмная извилистая дорога заворачивает в дремучие леса, как в фильме ужасов. Я смотрю в окно и вскрикиваю при виде светящихся жёлтых глаз, наблюдающих сквозь деревья.   
  
      — Волки, — небрежно произносит Бен. — Здесь много кто водится: кугуары, медведи.   
  
      — Прекрасно, — я откидываюсь назад, крепко сжимая кулаки. — Им, поди, нравится наведываться к тебе в гости?  
  
      Он качает головой.   
  
      — Нет. Они занимаются своими делами, — его губ касается улыбка, и он потирает нос. — Я скармливаю им мёртвых…  
  
      — Да иди ты в жопу.  
  
      Бен лишь хихикает.  
  
      Мы подъезжаем к аккуратному бревенчатому коттеджу, похожему на те, что стоят в глуши Мэна. Он огромный. Веранда охватывает большую площадь, а жуткого вида деревья покачиваются от ветра и дождя. У фасада разбит милый садик, хотя благоустройства тут явно не хватает.  
  
      Бен заглушает двигатель и взмахивает руками.   
  
      — Та-дам! Впечатляет?  
  
      Я пожимаю плечами, забирая сумку.   
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Он помогает мне занести вещи внутрь. Шастая по дому, я забредаю на кухню, обставленную техникой из нержавейки, захожу в столовую, а потом — в гостиную. Повсюду расставлена мебель в коттеджном стиле, из той, что встречается в причудливых курортных отелях — вся в принтах с оленями — и тому подобные штуки. Понятно, что всё это создавалось для уюта, но по факту имеет совершенно обратный эффект. Наверняка Бен просто заплатил кому-то за внутренний дизайн дома, потому что своими руками он тут явно ничего не делал.  
  
      Бен ведёт меня наверх, на второй этаж, где расположены три спальни и две ванные комнаты. У меня своя спальня, у него — своя, а внизу — санузел с унитазом и раковиной. Он толкает локтем дверь и прислоняется к ней, ожидая, когда я войду в свою новую огромную комнату с видом на лес. Под босыми ступнями скрипят полы, сделанные из тёмной древесины. Я встаю возле балкона и вглядываюсь в темноту с болью в груди.  
  
      — Здесь всегда так мрачно? — обречённо спрашиваю я, готовая вот-вот разрыдаться, хоть и стараюсь не поддаваться эмоциям.  
  
      Бен скользит ладонями по моим плечам и сжимает их.   
  
      — Солнце всегда возвращается.  
  
      Я безразлично киваю и вытираю слёзы, стекающие по моим щекам. Бен не говорит ни слова, лишь крепко обнимает меня, и я начинаю отчаянно реветь впервые за всю неделю. Дождь успокаивает. На заднем дворе у него есть бассейн — и это круто. Бен такой высокий и огромный, что я вполне могу показать ему, как я, блять,  _схожу с ума_  из-за потери родителей. Это, сука, несправедливо.   
  
      Цепляясь за его плечи, я всхлипываю.   
  
      — Это несправедливо!  
  
       _Жизнь вообще несправедлива._  И никто не скажет тебе в лицо, что это не так.   
  
      Бен тоже не говорит. Он обнимает меня, пока я кричу, рыдаю и топаю ногами. Я не хочу жить в грёбаном Орегоне — я хочу жить в Мэне с родителями, хочу вернуть свои старые вещи, хочу, чтобы мама разбудила меня, прыгнув ко мне на кровать. Что, если я забуду её голос или аромат духов? Что, если я забуду смех папы и его глупые шутки?  
  
      Я плачу до тех пор, пока не начинаю уже задыхаться. Я чувствую себя невесомой, словно пёрышко на ветру, рядом с неподвижным, будто секвойя, Беном. Он подхватывает меня, когда я падаю без сил, и, пройдя по длинному коридору, уносит в другую спальню. Я шмыгаю носом, как жалкая девчонка, и, прижимая руки к его груди, закрываю глаза. Я так устала. Я скучаю по маме и папе.  
  
      Бен откидывает простыни.   
  
      — Спи здесь. А я приготовлю тебе постель и пристрою твои ужасные украшения.  
  
      Я выдавливаю из себя улыбку, и, икнув, начинаю смеяться.  
  
      — Придурок.  
  
      Он помогает мне укрыться серым одеялом, и — о, боже! — гладит по руке, прежде чем уйти. Мои глаза так распухли от слёз, что я даже не могу толком разглядеть комнату. Я всхлипываю и снова плачу — это, видимо, и отправляет меня в царство снов. Дождь барабанит по раздвижной стеклянной двери, пока я засыпаю, и мне снится, как Бен возвращает меня в Мэн.  
  
      Я скучаю по маме и папе.  
  
      Но их здесь нет. Я просыпаюсь от этого печального осознания, как и всегда, только на этот раз в огромной кровати своего дяди. Здесь тепло и мягкие простыни, но холод и одиночество не покидают меня. Родители никогда не вернутся.   
  
      Комната Бена украшена так же скудно, как и остальная часть дома. Я оглядываюсь, вылезаю из постели и тру ото сна глаза. Здесь всё те же деревянные туристические штуки, видимо, от того же человека, который украсил и первый этаж. Зевнув, я спускаюсь вниз в поисках своего нового «папы» и замечаю его сидящим на кухне за барной стойкой.   
  
      Он оглядывается на меня. На нём треники и серая футболка, а между губами зажат кусочек бекона. Он указывает на стеклянную дверь, всё ещё покрытую капельками дождя, но над деревьями уже возвышается солнце, заставляя капли искриться на свету.   
  
      Я закатываю глаза.   
  
      — Ага, ну и что? Дай мне похандрить.  
  
      — В сторону хандру, — говорит он, возвращаясь к своему ноутбуку. — Там бекон и яйца, можешь сделать себе тосты. У меня только ржаной хлеб, потому что мне тридцать три, и это то, что едят старики.  
  
      — Ты не старый, — я втыкаю в тостер два ломтика хлеба и гладу в тарелку омлет с шестью кусочками бекона. — Лея и Хан старые.  
  
      Бен пожимает плечами и едва ли смотрит на меня, когда я усаживаюсь рядом. — Верно. Хочешь сока или ещё что-нибудь?  
  
      — И так нормально.  
  
      Мы сидим в тишине. Я уминаю свою еду вместе с четырьмя тостами, пока Бен потягивает кофе и смотрит на меня со смесью очарования и отвращения. Можно от них и отказаться — папа всегда так говорил. Мама тоже была большой любительницей пообжираться.   
  
      В ответ я сверлю Бена глазами.   
  
      — Что? — спрашиваю я с набитым ртом.   
  
      — Ничего. Ты ешь как дикий зверь.  
  
      — Это ты как дикий зверь, — возражаю я, чуть ли не выплёвывая яйца.   
  
      Он берёт меня за подбородок, приближая к себе, и сжимает мои щёки кончиками пальцев. Я хлопаю глазами, замечая, как его тёмные глаза… меняются. Он стискивает зубы.   
  
      Бен толкает мою челюсть вверх и улыбается.   
  
      — Жуй с закрытым ртом.   
  
      Я пытаюсь открыть рот шире, сопротивляясь его сильной хватке. Во мне кипят упрямство и злость — что также досталось мне от матери. Бен разворачивается на стуле и подтягивает меня к себе, расставляя ноги по обе стороны от моих. Я фыркаю от смеха, когда он толкает челюсть вверх сильнее, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
      — Думаешь, это так смешно? — бормочет Бен. Он пытается ущипнуть меня за нос, но я успеваю шлёпнуть его по руке, а он хватает меня за запястье. — Ну-ну! Тебе надо всё это проглотить.   
  
      Я начинаю задыхаться, поэтому делаю это как можно быстрее. Бен резко разворачивает меня на стуле и, ничего не говоря, пододвигает тарелку ближе. Я бросаю на него взгляд и замечаю, что он всё ещё ухмыляется — очевидно, что он и не злится  _на самом-то деле._  Я запихиваю в рот ещё яиц и, хихикая себе под нос, хлопаю Бена по плечу. Я точно стану следующим Джорджем…  
  
      Не успевая закончить свою мысль, я чувствую, как Бен затаскивает меня к себе на колени и тянет тарелку с пронзительным скрежещущим звуком. Я чуть не ударяюсь о кухонную барную стойку и начинаю шипеть в знак протеста, снова проглатывая еду, чтобы до смерти не задохнуться. Бен поворачивается к ноуту как ни в чём не бывало, не давая мне слинять.  
  
      — Эй! — огрызаюсь я.  
  
      — Ага. Это  _ты_  «эй», — одной рукой он печатает, а другой продолжает удерживать меня на месте. — Не показывай мне ёбаную еду у себя во рту, даже если я не вижу твоё глупое лицо. Ешь. У нас сегодня дел по горло.  
  
      Серьёзно, что ли?! Я засовываю в рот оставшиеся яйца и откидываю голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. Он хмурится, и его глаза кажутся ещё темнее, он снова зажимает мне рот, но на этот раз гораздо сильнее. Я не знаю, зачем это делаю. Это просто тупая шутка, которую я всегда проворачивала с папой, чтобы достать маму.  
  
      Бен держит меня крепко, не спуская пристального взгляда.   
  
      — Глотай.  
  
      Я мычу, но проглатываю. Взгляд Бена скользит по моему горлу, и через секунду он спихивает меня с колен. Я натыкаюсь на свой стул и падаю на него, облизывая губы. Пфф. И это меня-то легко дразнить?  
  
      — У тебя тут когда-нибудь были девушки? — щебечу я.  
  
      Бен остаётся спокойным.   
  
      — Нет. Я не люблю посторонних в своём доме, — он смотрит на меня. — Включая всех твоих друзей, которых ты себе заведёшь. И никаких здесь свиданий.   
  
      — Шестнадцатилетние подростки и без свиданий, ну спасибо. Ты что, гей?  
  
      — Нет, мне просто нравится уединение, — он натянуто улыбается. — Одноразовые потрахушки я устраиваю в отеле, как ответственный взрослый. Не волнуйся.  
  
      Ответ застаёт меня врасплох. Бен невинно вскидывает голову, пока я пытаюсь найти слова. О, боже. Свиданки на одну ночь — я не могу слышать и даже думать о…  
  
      — Гадость! — рявкаю я, чувствуя, как лицо начинает пылать.   
  
      Он поднимает брови и улыбается.   
  
      — Ну, ты ведь сама спросила. Нам стоит поговорить о пестиках и тычинках, или…  
  
      Фу! Я затыкаюсь и убегаю прежде, чем он успевает сказать ещё хоть что-нибудь. Бен не идёт за мной, но я могу представить его самодовольную ухмылку. Отлично! Дразниться  _у него_  получается гораздо лучше.


	3. Chapter 3

      — Ну и что ты пишешь?  
  
      Бен бросает на меня взгляд, опираясь на тележку, и опускает голову, словно покупка продуктов — это сущая пытка. По моей просьбе на нём кремовый свитер: в остальной одежде Бен похож на унылого препода-алкаша по истории. Сегодня третий день моей новой жизни в Орегоне, и пока всё идёт нормально.   
  
      Он пожимает плечами, потирая лицо.   
  
      — Э-э…, ну знаешь, всякие статьи, романы… — всё, что захочу. А что?  
  
      — Просто интересно, — я встаю на цыпочки и тянусь за коробкой хлопьев, чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд Бена. — Мама говорила, у тебя есть псевдоним.   
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Какой?  
  
      Чтобы достать коробку, я забираюсь на нижнюю полку, и едва не сваливаюсь, но Бен во время оказывается рядом. Он хватает хлопья и бросает их в тележку, вместо того, чтобы отдать мне. Когда он отворачивается, я показываю ему язык.   
  
      — Смысл в том, чтобы о нём никто не знал, — говорит Бен. — Я не даю интервью и не занимаюсь прочим дерьмом. Я хочу, чтобы люди оставили меня нахер в покое.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты вызвался приютить меня? — не унимаюсь я.  
  
      В этот момент мимо нас проходит какая-то тётка с орущим ребёнком на руках, и нам приходится отойти в сторону, чтобы уступить ей дорогу. Я решаю воспользоваться этот момент, поэтому быстренько стаскиваю коробку «Капитан Хруст» и бросаю в тележку, невинно поглядывая на вздыхающего Бена. Он задевает меня бедром и, не отвечая на мой вопрос, направляется за другими продуктами.  
  
      Хан и Лея  _могли бы_  забрать меня к себе, но тогда я бы часто оставалась одна. И если Бену так уж хочется быть в одиночестве, то приглашать девочку-подростка жить у себя кажется… странным. Хотя, возможно, мне стоит заткнуться и быть благодарной?  
  
      Мы заходим в отдел «молочки». Бен берёт цельное молоко, но я делаю вид, что меня сейчас стошнит, и возвращаю его обратно на полку. У него такая же реакция на обезжиренное, так что 1:1. Я проверяю коробку с яйцами и кладу её в верхнюю часть тележки, прихватив ещё и упаковку обычного йогурта. Он отлично идёт с хлопьями — получается своеобразное парфе. Типа того.  
  
      Бен вздыхает.   
  
      — Ты питаешься, как девяностолетняя старуха с раком желудка.  
  
      — Это называется ЗОЖ, — я одариваю его гаденьким взглядом, проверяя авокадо на спелость.  
  
      — Да, но какой ценой?  
  
      Я швыряю ему в лицо виноградину.  
  
      Вернувшись домой, нам удаётся убрать продукты в холодильник, и мы даже не тратим больше винограда впустую. Бен берёт горсть ягод и лениво жуёт, пока я болтаю с бабушкой по телефону о том, как устроилась, и о другой ерунде. Следуя за мной по пятам, Бен всякий раз преграждает мне дорогу, и ухмыляется, когда я пытаюсь сдвинуть его с места. Меня это дико раздражает, и я норовлю выбить виноград из его рук.  
  
      Бен потягивает бурбон и наблюдает, как я порхаю на кухне. Я замечаю, что он уже навеселе, и показаваю ему язык. А Бен лишь улыбается, опираясь на барную стойку, и небрежно закидывает себе в рот ещё винограда. От выпивки его щёки становятся розовыми.   
  
      — Я подброшу тебя до школы, всего двадцать минут езды, — он продолжает улыбаться и смотреть на меня, медленно пережёвывая виноград. — Волнуешься?  
  
      Я пожимаю плечами.   
  
      — Наверное. Не знаю.  
  
      Наступает вечер. Я не могу не думать о школе и том, что вряд ли заведу там друзей. Я стою на цыпочках и переставляю в кладовке Бена банки с супами в алфавитном порядке, а другие консервы — по их разновидности. Я стою к нему спиной, увлечённая занятием, и надеюсь, что он, наконец, свалит.   
  
      Но он подходит ближе. В гостиной тихо работает телек; Бен останавливается позади меня примерно в двух-трёх сантиметрах, практически вплотную, так что я чувствую спиной жар его тела. Он молча доедает остатки винограда, пока я всё расставляю по своим местам. Волосы у меня на затылке встают дыбом.   
  
      Бен вздыхает.   
  
      — Сливочно-томатный суп должен стоять  _перед_  обычным томатным, Рей. — Он тянется своей длинной рукой, чтобы поменять банки, и я ощущаю запах бурбона. — Ещё одна жертва никудышного образования в системе государственных школ.  
  
      Я бросаю на него взгляд и немного расслабляюсь от его задорного тона. Его тёмный взор, затуманенный алкоголем, буквально вонзается в меня; мы стоим… близко. Слишком близко. А я лишь хлопаю глазами и наблюдаю, как он пьёт бурбон, стоя передо мной в нескольких сантиметрах.   
  
      Я откашливаюсь.  
  
      — Значит, я не могу приводить сюда друзей?  
  
      — Нет, — Бен поднимает брови. —  _Особенно_  мальчиков.  
  
      — Окей, папочка. А что, если я лесбиянка?  
  
      Он фыркает от смеха, чуть не расплескав на меня виски, а я самодовольно наблюдаю, как Бен, подавившись, кашляет и пытается прийти в себя.   
  
      — Тогда ты не забеременеешь, — хрипит Бен.  
  
      Ах, так вот оно что! У меня моментально рушится весь настрой, и я пихаю его с дороги. Он осушает свой вискарь и следует за мной с пустым стаканом, но потом возвращается обратно, чтобы налить себе ещё. Я стремительно поднимаюсь наверх, сжимая кулаки.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь брать пример с мамы и залетать, учась в школе! — огрызаюсь я.  
  
      — Рей, ну перестань, я просто…  
  
      Я врываюсь в комнату и хлопаю дверью.  
  
      В конец раздражённая, я меряю шагами комнату, и грызу ногти. Мама забеременела мной в том же возрасте, в каком я сейчас, и родила меня прямо перед выпускным. Скоро мне исполнится семнадцать и уж чего я точно не хочу, так это пойти по её стопам. Весь мой опыт состоит в том, что я целовалась с одним парнем, и разок позволила ему пощупать себя за сиськи; даже близко не было ничего такого, от чего я могла бы забеременеть.   
  
      Через час Бен стучит в дверь. Я не отвечаю, но он всё равно входит. Я накрываюсь одеялом с головой, на что Бен вздыхает и садится на кровати рядышком со мной. В его стакане звенят кубики льда — он продолжает пить.  
  
      — Извини, — бормочет он и делает глоток. — Всё же мальчики-подростки такие мудаки.   
  
      — Вообще-то я не идиотка.  
  
      — Конечно, — Бен стягивает с меня одеяло и убирает волосы с моего лица. — Но ты — хорошая девочка, а они первым делом охотятся на таких хороших девочек, как ты.  
  
      Я сердито на него смотрю. На нём — фланелевые пижамные штаны и белая майка, но в комнате так темно, что едва ли я могу разглядеть его лицо. Я с раздражением отмахиваюсь от него и сажусь на кровати, скрещивая на груди руки.  
  
      — Я не такая наивная, как ты думаешь.  
  
      Лунный свет касается лица Бена, освещая его лёгкую улыбку. Он пристально смотрит на меня, делая ещё один глоток и протягивает мне стакан. Я бросаю взгляд на янтарную жидкость, и затем в его тёмные глаза. А потом вырываю из его рук бокал, расплёскивая всё вокруг, и делаю глоток.   
  
      Мне раньше доводилось пить вино, но гадость, которую я пробую сейчас, оказывается просто  _несусветной._  Я начинаю кашлять и выплёвываю виски обратно, а Бен ржёт, отказываясь забирать стакан. Я со стонами прикрываю рот. О, боже. На вкус, как собачье дерьмо.  
  
      — Нет, нет, — упрекает он меня. — Теперь ты должна это допить, — он проводит кончиком языка по верхней губе. — Знаешь, что — выпьешь полный стакан, и я позволю тебе сесть за руль, когда поедешь в школу.   
  
      — Идёт, — произношу я, кашляя.  
  
      Бен возвращается с бутылкой бурбона и двумя стопками. Сдвинув одеяло в сторону, я начинаю настраиваться, размахивать руками и делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Бен тем временем разливает напиток, а моё сердце усиленно колотится. Это, наверное, самая сумасшедшая вещь, которую мне когда-либо приходилось делать.  
  
      Он садится рядом, складывая ноги по-турецки, и позвякивает бокалами. По окну барабанит дождь, и я смотрю на раздвижную стеклянную дверь.  
  
      — Формально, это даже и не стакан, — произношу я, глядя в темноту.  
  
      — Шоты идут гораздо легче, когда имеешь дело с крепкими напитками, — Бен, не дрогнув, опрокидывает первую стопку. — Кроме того, это неплохая практика для будущих вечеринок, — он вздыхает и наливает ещё, качая головой. — Уверен, тебя будут приглашать на них. И да поможет мне Бог.  
  
      Я жмурюсь и отпиваю половину стопки, на что Бен смеётся и дотрагивается до моей руки, заставляя допить до конца. Я так и делаю, драматично зажимая рот. Жар от алкоголя проходится по всему телу.  
  
      — Я не хожу на всякие тусы, — я пытаюсь откашляться.  
  
      — Будешь ходить. Ты такая же красивая, как и Кира.  
  
      После следующих двух стопок, у меня кружится голова и дико тянет в сон. Бен наблюдает, как я покачиваюсь из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сохранить вертикальное положение. Алкоголь отходит на второй план, и, рухнув к Бену на колени, я принимаюсь жаловаться о том, как я устала и как сильно ненавижу дождь. Он проводит пальцами по моим волосам. В ушах дико звенит.  
  
      — Я всегда охочусь за хорошими девочками.  
  
      Я хмурюсь и поворачиваюсь, чтобы взглянуть на Бена. Он улыбается, гладя меня по щеке костяшками пальцев. Во рту у меня пересыхает и глотать удаётся с трудом. Я явно перебарщиваю, хотя до этого и не знала, что это такое.  
  
      Словно зачарованная, я протягиваю руку к лицу Бена и дотрагиваюсь до его бледной щеки. Он закрывает глаза, прильнув к моей ладони. Его кожа тёплая и гладкая, с лёгкой щетиной, которая переходит в бородку. Я ощущаю лишь запах бурбона и мяты и слушаю, как дождь барабанит по крыше дома. На тумбочке стоит почти пустая бутылка.  
  
      Он приоткрывает глаза.   
  
      — Ты что-нибудь делала с мальчиками?  
  
      — Угу.  
  
      — Покажи мне.  
  
      Я начинаю смеяться и убираю руку. Бен улыбается, следя за тем, как я скатываюсь с него и встаю на колени. Он хватает меня за пижаму, и я вскрикиваю, падая перед ним на четвереньки. Кровать скрипит, а Бен запускает пальцы мне в волосы и дёргает мою голову назад, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Я  _сказал,_  — шепчет он, — покажи мне.  
  
      Я цепляюсь за икры его ног, стараясь на него не упасть. Бен выжидает целую минуту, пока я пытаюсь собрать себя в кучку. Комната будто ходуном ходит, и я осознаю, что вряд ли вспомню, что произошло. Ему об этом известно? Мне это снится?  
  
      Я облизываю губы.   
  
      — Ну… Я давала пощупать себя за грудь.  
  
      — Когда? Кому?  
  
      — Прошлым летом, моему другу Нилу, — я морщусь, ощущая хватку на своих волосах. — Больно.   
  
      Бен отпускает мои волосы, и затаскивает меня на колени спиной к себе. А потом хватает за запястья и скользит по ним своими огромными ладонями; я удерживаю руки сзади, переплетаясь с ним своими тонкими пальчиками. Он дышит мне в ухо, и я чувствую запах мяты.  
  
      — Покажи мне, — повторяет он.  
  
      — Ладно, — соглашаюсь я, слишком пьяная, чтобы о чём-либо беспокоиться. Я сдвигаю бёдра и, не задумываясь, прижимаю ладони Бена к своим сиськам. — Та-даам…  
  
      Он бормочет мне на ухо.   
  
      — Даже не под одеждой? Так ведь гораздо лучше.  
  
      — Мы просто целовались. Боялись, что войдёт мама. — На глаза наворачиваются слёзы. — Я скучаю по маме, Бен. И папе. Я хочу, чтобы они вернулись.  
  
      — Я знаю, Рей, но теперь есть только мы.  
  
      Пальцы Бена двигаются под моими пальцами, нежно массируя грудь. Где-то на подкорке я ощущаю то ли отвращение, то ли возбуждение. Я хватаюсь за его колени, таращась на осторожные движения его пальцев, но в темноте мало что видно. Я слышу звук шуршащей ткани и свой собственный скулёж, когда он принимается кружить большими пальцами по моим соскам, раздразнивая, но явно не касаясь их.   
  
      Бен шепчет мне в волосы.   
  
      — Вот так?  
  
      Я трясу головой, прикусывая нижнюю губу, не в силах открыть рот. По моему лицу катятся слёзы, и он прижимается ко мне своей щекой, размазывая слёзы по коже. Я извиваюсь, пялясь на его руки.  
  
      — Не плачь. — Его голос приобретает глубокий зловещий оттенок. — Есть гораздо худшие вещи, которые я собираюсь с тобой сделать, и, будь уверена, ты это запомнишь.  
  
      — Я хочу домой, — всхлипываю я.  
  
      Руки Бена забираются мне под одежду, и он начинает поглаживать мои соски средними пальцами. Он удерживает меня на месте, обхватив своими огромными руками, и носом скользит по моим волосам. Я толкаюсь ему в пах, а он с низким стоном толкается в ответ.  
  
      Откинувшись на подушки, он продолжает одной рукой лениво играть с моей грудью, а другой — удерживать бёдра. Я ложусь на него и изо всех сил стараюсь не потерять сознание до тех пор, пока хватит сил.   
  
      Бен что-то мурлыкает, накрыв нас обоих одеялом, и помогает мне улечься на него животом. Он хватает мои бёдра, прижимает к себе и целует в висок. И прежде чем заснуть, я в последний раз слышу его бормотание. Мне хочется домой…  
  
      — Ты дома, Рей.


	4. Chapter 4

      На следующее утро я просыпаюсь, словно в обнимку со смертью.

      Потянувшись на цветастых простынях, я со стоном хватаюсь за свою чугунную голову. Телек включен и настроен на какой-то канал про ювелирку, и единственный звук в комнате — это бубнёж ведущего. Я морщусь, потирая лицо, и слушаю скрип открывающейся двери. Что-то… не так.

      — Рей, хочешь немного опохмелиться?

      Я косо смотрю на стоящего в дверях Бена — на его лице играет дерзкая ухмылка. На нём — чёрный свитер и тёмные джинсы, а его шевелюра завязана на затылке в узел. Меня уже тошнит от привкуса во рту — солоноватого и… перегарного. Фу!

      — Почему ты не остановил меня? — хриплю я, потому что слишком слаба, чтобы орать. 

      — Так ты и не отказывалась от выпивки, дитя. Опрокинула парочку шотов перед тем, как затеять свою «греческую трагедию», — он медленно входит в комнату и оглядывается. — Первый учебный день начинается с отходняка — совсем как у Киры.

      — Мама никогда не пила.

      — Ты многого не знаешь о своей матери.

      Хм… это невозможно. Мы с мамой были лучшими друзьями, и буквально всё делали вместе, никогда ничего друг от друга не скрывали. Я массирую виски и, глядя на Бена, закатываю глаза. Я лучше других знаю маму, уж поболее, чем её собственный брат. Как бы там ни было, она никогда о нём не говорила, так как же он может знать то, чего не знаю я?

      Бен садится на край кровати и смотрит на часы. 

      — Я отвезу тебя сегодня. Не хочу, чтобы ты садилась за руль в разгар похмелья. Позавтракаешь?

      — Всё равно, — ворчу я и бухаюсь вперёд, свесив руки с края кровати. — Я больше никогда не буду пить.

      Его пальцы проходятся по моим волосам, и от прикосновений кожу головы начинает покалывать, но Бена я не гоню. Я закрываю глаза и представляю, что это мама заплетает мне косу. 

      — Хорош заливать, — произносит Бен и касается моего затылка кончиком пальца. Своей широкой ладонью он небрежно массирует мне спину. — Да ты в универе просыхать не будешь, я уверен. Но, когда тебе шестнадцать и живёшь с дядей, не сильно-то с этим обломится. 

      Я хмыкаю, а он смеётся, продолжая потирать мне спину, но я его не останавливаю. Ощущения великолепные — он как следует разминает мои мышцы огромной рукой, уделяя внимание каждому изгибу. Не поднимая головы, я на ощупь пробираюсь к коленям Бена, и, дёрнув его за джинсы, раздражённо плюхаюсь грудью. Бен осторожно убирает волосы с моей шеи. 

      Никто ничего не говорит. Он продолжает меня массировать и ещё распутывать узелки в моих волосах, пока я снова не начинаю дремать. Приятно лежать в тишине и чувствовать его прикосновения.

      Я зеваю.

      — Мама делала так, когда я болела. 

      — М-м. От меня научилась, — Бен просовывает руку мне под рубашку и проходится по позвоночнику, пощекотав кончиком пальца. — Я делал так каждый раз, когда она подхватывала ушную инфекцию, а случалось это достаточно  _часто._  То же самое я проделал, когда ей удалили аппендикс.

      — Как мило, — мямлю я. — Она никогда не рассказывала о тебе. Что-то произошло?

      Он не отвечает. Видимо, это не моё дело, поэтому я решаю не заморачиваться — пока. А ещё я не хочу прерывать массаж. Я снова дремлю на коленях у Бена.

      Впрочем, пора приступать к своим обязанностям. Он будит меня, я принимаю душ и собираюсь на учёбу. За завтраком я чувствую себя разбитой, у меня кружится голова, и я еле плетусь до машины, но всё-таки, мы с Беном добираемся до школы. 

      Он паркуется у обочины и закидывает руку на спинку моего сиденья. 

      — Выбирай только лучшее. Не покупай дешёвую травку.

      — Благодарю.

      Бен улыбается и накрывает ладонью мой затылок, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. Меня забавляет этот жест и, махнув на прощанье, я вылезаю из Ауди.

      Я слегка опаздываю, поэтому спешу в кирпичное здание и нахожу ресепшн школы. Секретарша провожает меня через холл в аудиторию и оставляет с парой дюжин уставившихся одиннадцатиклассников. В мае, примерно через месяц, мне исполнится семнадцать, а в восемнадцать я закончу школу. 

      Мисс Холдо — наша преподавательница — вполне приятная женщина. С лиловыми волосами и в водолазке, она похожа на хиппи, как выразился бы Бен. 

      «Здесь полно клёвых хиппи, Рей». — Я поджимаю губы, сдерживая ухмылку. У них тут своя компашка. 

      На математике я знакомлюсь с Роуз, и мы сразу же находим общий язык. Она такая же неловкая, как и я, и у нас с ней схожее чувство юмора, поэтому для меня — настоящее утешение, что она рядом. Роуз так долго пялится на Финна, парня из футбольной команды, что ударяется лицом о чью-то дверцу шкафчика. Мы обе падаем со смеху. 

      Весь обед Роуз ковыряется с пиццей. 

      — Наш препод по истории, мистер Дэмерон, отсутствует, но тот, кто его замещает — норм, — она пожимает плечами, украдкой глянув на Финна, который сидит со своими друзьями. — Неделю назад, его жена Джессика исчезла. 

      — Исчезла? — переспрашиваю я. — Крипово. 

      — Ага. Вышла на пробежку и…, — Роуз щёлкает пальцами, позвякивая браслетами, — как ветром сдуло.

      Жуть какая. Я пишу Бену и спрашиваю, почему он ничего не сказал про исчезновение женщины, ведь это, вроде бы, важная информация. Он сразу же отвечает, сказав, что я не должна смс-ить на учёбе. Я строчу ему, чтобы он писал свою глупую грёбаную книгу и перестал париться о том, что я делаю.

       _«Избалованная. Вся в мать»._

      Я закатываю глаза и отвечаю.

       _«После школы я собираюсь потусоваться с подругой. У неё машина, так что вечером она меня довезёт»._

      Бен долго не отвечает. Я весь день проверяю телефон, пока он, наконец, не отправляет  _«Ок»_  сразу после того, как заканчиваются мои занятия. Я хмурю брови. Что это с ним, заболел, что ли? 

      Мы с Роуз болтаем о колледже, и, когда уже подъезжаем к её дому, обсуждаем, чем займёмся после школы. В отличие от Бена, у неё есть соседи и старшая сестра по имени Пейдж. На пути к двери она шлёпает Роуз по заднице, смеясь и уворачиваясь, когда Роуз пытается ответить ей тем же. Я улыбаюсь. Жаль, что у меня нет сестры. 

      Мы заходим в её спальню, увешанную плакатами с самолётами и несколькими музыкальными группами, и достаём домашку по математике. Её папа приносит нам чипсы и соус, задаёт мне кучу вопросов о Мэне, при этом тактично избегая темы моих родителей. Её мама уехала в командировку в Лондон.

      Я продолжаю улыбаться, пока мы занимаемся уроками. Приятно снова оказаться в нормальном доме. Бен замечательный — он щедрый, забавный и милый, — но всё же мне хочется снова хоть немного побыть в простой полной семье. Надеюсь, Роуз не будет возражать, что я стану каждый день к ним наведываться, чтобы насладиться обычной счастливой жизнью.

      Роуз привозит меня домой около девяти. Она шутит, что наша дорога, как из фильма «Сияние», и я не могу с этим не согласиться: эстетика у Бена криповая. 

      На верхнем этаже горит свет. Я благодарю Роуз за то, что подвезла меня, а она предлагает ещё и утром за мной заехать, и я, конечно же, поддерживаю эту идею. Я машу ей, когда она отъезжает, и бегу по лестнице к входной двери. Бен весь вечер не пишет, поэтому я надеюсь, что он не станет злиться, если у меня будет комендантский час или что-то в этом роде. Мама всегда говорила мне быть дома к десяти.

      Я натыкаюсь на зрелище, которое переполняет меня мириадами странных эмоций. 

      Бен с обнажённым торсом лежит на диване с какой-то блондинкой, его чёрные волосы затянуты в пучок. Девушка обхватывает его бёдра своими длинными ногами, удерживая Бена загорелыми ляжками. Они целуются — неторопливо и нежно, словно пленённые этим действом, и у Бена на мускулистых плечах красуются мелкие царапинки. Я стою в дверях, не в силах отвести взгляд. Они пока не занимаются сексом, но чертовски к этому близки.

      Девушка моргает и наклоняет голову, чтобы на меня посмотреть. Бен лижет её шею, двигая бёдрами, а она шепчет: «здесь кто-то есть». На кофейном столике стоят два пустых фужера вместе с трубкой, набитой травой. В воздухе витает густой вонючий дым марихуаны. 

      Бен что-то бормочет и устремляет затуманенный взгляд прямо на меня. Потом хватается за челюсть девушки и отводит её подбородок в сторону, зашептав ей на ушко. Его взор так и прикован ко мне — стоящей в немом шоке у входной двери. 

      Он откидывается назад, чтобы дать девушке встать. Она поправляет платье и, даже не взглянув на меня, спешит наверх. Когда Бен поднимается с дивана, он продолжает пялиться и улыбаться мне, забирая с пола стакан с янтарной жидкостью. Он выпивает его залпом, неуклюже ставит на кофейный столик и затем берёт трубку.

      Бен был в серых, очень сильно приспущенных спортивных штанах и без футболки. Я буквально таращусь на его ключицы, когда он подходит ближе, затягиваясь трубкой. Остановившись в паре сантиметров от меня, он выдыхает в сторону серебристое облачко дыма. А потом тянется, чтобы закрыть входную дверь, случайно прижимая меня к ней. 

      — Рановато ты, — шепчет он. — Как свидание в песочнице? — Бен усмехается и склоняется к моему уху. — Моё — просто великолепно.

      — Ты обдолбался, — я пытаюсь улыбнуться и улизнуть от двери. — Развлекайся! Не забудь про презик. 

      Он вцепляется мне в запястье и тянет назад, швыряя в дверь. Бен ударяет ладонью рядом с моей головой, а я сердито на него смотрю. На его губах играет довольная улыбка.

      — Мальчики были? — невнятно спрашивает он и делает ещё один шаг, вдыхая аромат моих волос.

      — Нет! — рявкаю я.

      — М-мкей. Хорошо, — он приближается, утыкаясь носом мне в голову. — По Дэмерон любит хороших девочек, Рей. Можешь спросить  _об этом_  у своей матери. 

      Нахмурившись, я отталкиваю Бена. 

      — Подожди… Ты имеешь в виду мистера Дэмерона? Он знал маму?

      На лице Бена появляется странное выражение, нечто среднее между яростью и весельем. Кивнув, он посмеивается и снова затягивается трубкой. Когда он предлагает её мне, я нерешительно делаю то же самое, опаляя себе лёгкие, и начинаю заходиться кашлем, брызгая слюной. 

      — Иди спать, — мямлит Бен, похлопывая меня по плечу. — Вставь наушники или ещё что-нибудь, потому что я…, — он выдыхает и разминает руки, — еле сдерживаюсь. 

      Я нацепляю угрюмый вид и затыкаюсь, отчасти от его слов, а отчасти от травы. Он ухмыляется и одаривает меня влажным поцелуем в лоб, прежде чем неуклюже затопать по лестнице к своей очередной пассии. 

      Мама знала мистера Дэмерона, и он на десять лет старше её… Жена По куда-то запропастилась, спустя несколько дней после автомобильной аварии, в которой погибли мои родители. Я гляжу исподлобья на лестничную клетку и слышу, как Бен что-то напевает по пьяни. Наверняка совпадение. Мой дядя Бен, конечно, странный, но он не убийца. Может быть, мама и мистер Дэмерон…?

      Я рыгаю.

      — Фу… гадость. 

      Не, мама с папой познакомились ещё в школе, и я знаю, что папа — это мой папа. Ну, то есть… я похожа на него.

      Я вся на нервах и не могу идти спать. На кухне я готовлю себе перекусить и включаю фильм «28 дней спустя», чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от громких звуков наверху. Меня они выбешивают, и я вскакиваю, чтобы потребовать от Бена прекратить это. 

      Но, вдруг, я понимаю, что звуки доносятся из подвала.

      Подойдя ближе, я дёргаю ручку, но она не поддаётся. Я прижимаюсь ухом к двери и слышу только, как кто-то скребётся — это либо енот, либо белка. Отпрянув, я пристально смотрю на дверь.

      Что-то происходит. Мало того, что Бен — поехавший алкаш, так ещё жена По исчезла, да и эта история Дэмерона с мамой. Все они как-то связаны, и я это понимаю, хотя не хочу понимать. Я отступаю от двери и, развернувшись, бегу наверх.

      Мои родители умерли чуть больше недели назад. Я просто хочу их оплакать. 


	5. Chapter 5

      Пока Бен валяется в постели со своей подружкой, я отправляюсь на учёбу.  
  
      Роуз заезжает за мной, как и обещала, и я выскальзываю из дома, дабы избежать неловкого разговора с Беном. Я не собираюсь рассказывать ей о ночном «приключении» своего дяди, поэтому выдумываю историю о том, что он писал всю ночь напролёт. В этом он хорош, к тому же неслабо зарабатывает. А чем ещё заниматься посреди леса, как ни сочинять детективные романы?   
  
      Второй учебный день проходит гораздо лучше: Роуз со многими меня знакомит. Набравшись наглости, я подбегаю к Финну, чтобы разузнать, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь. Он прикалывается надо мной, сказав «нет», и приглашает нас с Роуз на тусу. Девчонка чуть с ума не сходит, радостно визжит, и я сама взволнована не меньше. Намечается вечеринка-а-а!   
  
      За ланчем я пишу Бену, что задержусь, и он тут же отвечает.  


_Уже поздно, завтра в школу. Езжай домой._

  


_Чтобы снова застукать тебя с какой-то девицей?_

  
  
      Я медлю, но всё же отправляю сообщение.  
  
      Бен отвечает через минуту.  


_Я не шучу, Рей. Гулять всю ночь ты не будешь._

  
  
      Меня всё это начинает выбешивать, и я решаю просто его проигнорировать. В конце дня Роуз помогает мне собраться, и мы едем к ней домой, чтобы успеть подготовиться. На вечеринке будет куча народу, даже студенты универа. Я хочу вписаться в их компанию любой ценой, и даже Бен не в силах меня остановить.   
  
      Всю ночь? Да я вчера в девять была уже у дома, а когда вошла — увидела, как он трётся о какую-то девку. От воспоминаний я заливаюсь краской и пытаюсь сосредоточиться на домашнем задании по истории. Придурок. Говорит одно, а делает совершенно другое. Я не желаю снова заставать его бухим с какой-то рандомной бабой. Отстой! Глаза б мои не видели!  
  
      Хоть Роуз и ниже меня ростом, мы всё же отыскиваем подходящее платье, которое доходит мне до бёдер. Перед уходом, примерно около восьми, мы фоткаемся и прокрадываемся мимо дремлющей на диване мамы Роуз, чтобы улизнуть из дома. В конце квартала Финн забирает нас под грохот музыки.   
  
      — Привет! — орёт он, пока Роуз проскальзывает на пассажирское сиденье. — Так рад, что вы пришли, девчонки!  
  
      Я забираюсь назад и сажусь рядом с высоким рыжеволосым парнем по имени Армитаж Хакс, студентом универа. Он улыбается мне, и мы пожимаем друг другу руки. Он долговязый и худой, в сером свитере и джинсах — вполне себе миленький.   
  
      — Рей, — представляюсь я.  
  
      — Я знаю, — улыбается Хакс. — Финн мне рассказывал. Ты недавно переехала сюда из штата Мэн?  
  
      Мы болтаем об этом всю дорогу. Финн с Роуз разговаривают и смеются, и я радуюсь, что им так весело вместе. Подъехав к дому, небо заволакивает тучами, и мы спешим внутрь, пока не зарядил ливень.  
  
      Особняк просто огромный — я никогда не видела ничего подобного. Финн и Роуз куда-то сваливают, затерявшись среди извивающейся в танце пьющей толпы, а Хакс берёт меня за руку. Я краснею, и он ведёт меня через всю эту кучу народа к столику с напитками и наливает мне в красный стакан пунша «с сюрпризом». Я не должна этого делать. Я не могу этого делать. Мама с папой были бы разочарованы.   
  
      Хакс мне улыбается.  
  
      — Здесь шумно, верно?  
  
      — М-м… да, — я стараюсь перекричать грохот. — Может, пойдём куда-нибудь, где потише?  
  
      Он пожимает плечами и ведёт меня по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Народу там чуть меньше, но всё равно этаж битком набитый. Мы бредём по коридору в комнату, где играет в «Switch» вдрызг пьяная кучка людей. В комнате прёт травой, но это лучше, чем душная толпа внизу. Мы с Хаксом заходим внутрь, решив немного поиграть.  
  
      Я чувствую себя просто потрясающе. Моё место здесь, я хохочу с классным парнем из универа и пью пунш. Хакс не позволяет себе лишнего, хоть выпивка и льётся рекой, и уже начинает казаться, что мы режемся в игры несметное количество времени. Появляются Роуз с Финном — он обнимает её за талию, а я давлюсь от саркастического смеха, когда они начинают целоваться.  
  
      Перед тем, как соизволить позвонить мне в час ночи, Бен строчит кучу сообщений. Я закатываю глаза и шикаю на друзей, беря трубку с язвительным «аллёсики».   
  
      — Где, мать твою, тебя носит? — требует он ответа.  
  
      — Там, — мямлю я и плюхаюсь на плечо Хакса.  
  
      — Рей, скажи мне, где ты сейчас? Ты напилась? Кто с тобой?  
  
      Хакс улыбается мне и чмокает в макушку. Он тоже изрядно надрался. Я становлюсь похожей на похотливую идиотку, и хочу лишь засунуть его в шкаф, чтобы немного подурачиться. И, несмотря на то, что мне шестнадцать, а ему в районе двадцати — он для меня как будто недосягаем.   
  
      — Мои друзья! — рявкаю я на Бена. — Завтра буду дома… то есть… поеду домой со своим приятелем Арми.  
  
      Бен так сильно скрипит зубами, что я даже слышу это в телефоне.  
  
      — Я звоню копам, ты наказана на месяц.  
  
      — ПРЕКРАСНО!  
  
      Я с яростью вырубаю мобилу, едва не зашвырнув её куда подальше. Хакс улыбается и останавливает меня, обхватив за талию, когда я чуть не валюсь на пол. Роуз визжит, и мы падаем друг на друга, заливаясь смехом. Финн прижимает её спиной к груди, и они снова уходят, оставляя меня с Хаксом наедине.   
  
      Я хватаю его за рубашку и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, целую в губы. Хакс удивлённо мычит, но потом обнимает меня и целует в ответ. Голова идёт кругом, когда поцелуй становится глубоким, и я чувствую вкус пива и аромат его одеколона. Мы с минуту жмёмся друг к другу, прежде чем Хакс от меня нехотя отстраняется.   
  
      — Не могу, — бормочет он. — Ты ещё совсем девчонка.   
  
      — Но... нет, вовсе нет! Я умею это делать и вообще!   
  
      Он почёсывает бородку и криво улыбается.   
  
      — Я знаю, Рей… но я слишком взрослый для тебя. Давай проветримся, а потом я отвезу тебя домой.   
  
      Моему разочарованию нет предела. Стараясь не разреветься, я спускаюсь по лестнице вслед за Хаксом в самый эпицентр вечеринки: кто-то уже валяется в отключке, а кто-то вообще свалил. Он усаживает меня на диван и даёт бутылку воды, после этого уходит, чтобы отыскать Финна и Роуз. Я чувствую себя ужасно несчастной, потому что терпеть не могу, когда меня отвергают.   
  
      Он возвращается через несколько минут, и садится рядом, проводя рукой по рыжим волосам. Пыхтит и трёт глаза, а потом обнимает меня своими длинными руками за плечи. Я недоумеваю, когда чувствую, как он кружит большим пальцем по моей ключице, и бросаю на него смущённый взгляд. Повернувшись к нему, я ощущаю, как мягкие губы касаются моей шеи.   
  
      — Арми?..  
  
      — Ш-ш…, — шепчет он, блуждая губами по моей коже, такими влажными и жадными. — Всё хорошо.  
  
      Тяжело дыша, я ёрзаю в его объятиях, чувствуя покалывающие ощущения от ласк. Хакс посмеивается, рисуя ленивые круги на моём обнажённом плече, и щекочет дыханием затылок. Он плавно тянет меня к себе на колени, и я усаживаюсь на него верхом, ухватившись за его рубашку, чтобы не свалиться назад. У него дёргается кадык, и он чуть отстраняет меня, надавливая на бёдра.   
  
      — Рей, ну и что ты наделала?  
  
      — Э-э… ничего особенного, — я небрежно наклоняюсь, чтобы снова его поцеловать, и при этом дико хочу поэкспериментировать.   
  
      Хакс что-то мурлыкает себе под нос, а потом резко замолкает.  
  
      — Ладно, ты ведь уже раньше целовалась?   
  
      Я киваю, на что он с облегчением выдыхает.  
  
      — Слава богу. И типа… член ты тоже видела?  
  
      — Да видела я чёртов член. И давала полапать себя за сиськи.   
  
      Я дёргаю воротник платья, будто собираюсь предоставить сиськи в качестве доказательства.   
  
      — Господи, — бормочет он. — Ты ведь в курсе, что ты несовершеннолетняя? — Хакс снова целует меня в шею, но уже гораздо настойчивее. — Когда тебе исполнится семнадцать? Пожалуйста, скажи, что скоро.  
  
      — Через два месяца.  
  
      — Я так и думал.  
  
      Мы продолжаем обниматься, но уже без лишних слов. Хакс грубо теребит кожу губами, и я понимаю, что засосов мне не избежать: все мои мысли только о Бене, о том, что он увидит их и начнёт сходить с ума, и от этого осознания я начинаю улыбаться. Он будет просто в бешенстве. После смерти мамы и папы всё как-то вышло из-под контроля, и теперь я лишь хочу во что-нибудь вонзить ногти, подчинив своей воле.   
  
      Постанывая, я ёрзаю взад-вперёд на коленях у Хакса, а он, чуть помедлив, целует меня в шею, обжигая горячим дыханием. Он сжимает мои бёдра и покусывает подбородок, когда глухие стоны от удовольствия становятся всё громче. Хакс трётся об меня, и я чувствую его эрекцию, жаркую, горячую и такую настойчивую. Я неуклюже пытаюсь расстегнуть ему ремень.  
  
      Он прижимает мои запястья к груди и качает головой.   
  
      — Нет, — хрипло произносит он. — Ограничимся этим.   
  
      — Но…  
  
      — Скажешь спасибо, когда протрезвеешь.  
  
      Где-то на подкорке я соглашаюсь с ним, но сейчас я так возбуждена, что мне абсолютно на всё наплевать. Прижавшись к груди, я зарываюсь лицом ему в шею, и после нескольких поцелуев меня накрывает оргазм. Я кончала раньше — постоянно занималась этим у себя в постели — но это совсем другое. Я постанываю ему в плечо, слегка покусывая, и напрягаю бёдра от пронзающей пульсации. Хакс вцепляется мне в задницу обеими руками и громко матерится, кончая, но потом всё же берёт себя в руки, ограничиваясь хриплыми мычаниями.   
  
      После мы обессиленно падаем на диван. Я лежу на тяжело вздымающейся груди Хакса и слышу, как он пытается восстановить дыхание, потирая мне спину. Я чувствую себя измотанной. Пролежав так ещё с минуту, я зеваю и проваливаюсь в сон.  
  
      — Рей? Рей?  
  
      Меня будит размытый синий свет и слабый голос. Я разлепляю глаза и понимаю, что сижу в машине Финна на заднем сиденье, согнувшись в три погибели, а Финн с Роуз внимательно за мной наблюдают. Видок у них так себе, и я соображаю, что сейчас должно быть примерно четыре или пять утра. Подъезжая к дому Бена, Финн и Роуз начинают паниковать, заметив открывающуюся входную дверь.   
  
      Роуз буквально выталкивает меня из машины, и они с Финном по-быстрому уматывают. Я же хватаюсь за свою раскалывающуюся голову и ковыляю к лестнице, где Бен впивается мне в запястье и тащит в дом. Я иду за ним на заплетающихся ногах, даже не удосуживаясь закрыть дверь. Бен так напряжённо на меня смотрит, будто сейчас грохнет на месте.  
  
      Он берёт меня за плечи и яростно трясёт.   
  
      — Ты блять серьёзно? Что за хуйня, Рей?  
  
      Меня дико мутит от этой тряски, и я хватаюсь за его рубашку, чтобы не свалиться. От него пахнет виски — он, конечно же, пил. Бен пинком захлопывает дверь и пихает меня в неё, от чего я визжу, как ненормальная. Прижав меня, он чуть ли не впечатывает мою голову в доски, и я начинаю истошно рыдать.   
  
      — Я ПИЗДЕЦ КАК зол! — орёт он. — Я не спал всю эту херову ночь, а ты вваливаешься пьянющая и вся в засосах! — Он в ярости хватает меня за челюсть. — Кто это с тобой сделал?! М?!  _Говори!_  
  
      Абсолютно никакущая, я в истерике цепляюсь за грудь Бена, которого просто трясёт от злости. Он швыряет меня на пол, но потом всё же проявляет милосердие и больше не трогает, оставляя меня валяться. Я переворачиваюсь на живот и рыдаю, а он, не говоря ни слова, несётся в подвал. Бен останавливается у двери, схватившись на ручку, и дышит так тяжело, что его широченная грудная клетка просто ходуном ходит. Внезапно он хватает вазу и швыряет через всю комнату. С жутким пронзительным звуком ваза разлетается вдребезги рядом с телевизором, рассыпаясь по тёмному деревянному полу сине-зелёным дождём.   
  
      У меня в груди расцветает неистовый гнев. Кое-как мне всё же удаётся встать на четвереньки, и я начинаю истошно орать на Бена, сжимая кулаки.   
  
      — Я тебя не боюсь! — кричу я. Костяшки пальцев впиваются в дерево и жутко болят. — Я не принадлежу тебе!  
  
      Бен поднимает брови и начинает хохотать, уперев руки в бока. — Ты — шестнадцатилетнее дитя, и ты  _принадлежишь_  мне.   
  
      Я вскакиваю на ноги и бросаю подушку ему в лицо. Он ловит её, начиная издевательски ржать надо мной пуще прежнего, а я снова и снова швыряю в него всё, что попадётся под руку. Бен приближается ко мне, пока я разбрасываю подушки и одеяла, и вцепляется мне в талию, зайдя с другой стороны дивана.   
  
      Крича, я дрыгаю ногами, схватившись за его руки. Он опускает меня на подлокотник дивана и пытается удержать меня за запястья, но я, как могу, уворачиваюсь. Я ползу по подушкам, но Бен прижимает меня спиной и раздвигает бёдра коленями, продолжая держать мои руки над головой. Я всхлипываю, еле-еле упираясь пятками в подушки.   
  
      Он закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Ты своими рыданиями ничего не добьёшься. Я на это не поведусь.   
  
      — Ты не будешь мне указывать, что делать! — рыдаю я. — Ты не мне отец!  
  
      — Да, не отец, но ты останешься со мной до своего восемнадцатилетия. — С минуту Бен смотрит, как я корчусь, и облизывает губы. — Я, блять, всю ночь не спал, Рей. Я никогда не был так… — он скрипнул зубами. — Кто это сделал?  
  
      Я пытаюсь вырвать запястья из его хватки. Наверное, горло у меня всё в фиолетово-красных отметинах, но я рада, что он бесится. Пусть лучше злится, чем будет вечно переживать за меня.   
  
      Сердце бешено колотится.   
  
      — Мой парень.  
  
      Бен хмурится и усиливает хватку.   
  
      — Ты в школе всего-то пару дней провела, и уже появился парень? — Я киваю в ответ, и его взгляд становится ещё более суровым. — Как его зовут?  
  
      Я сжимаю губы, не собираясь отвечать. Бен смотрит мне в глаза, надеясь, что его устрашающий вид сделает своё дело, но я отказываюсь сдаваться. Бен по-прежнему нависает надо мной, а я просто улыбаюсь.  
  
      Он наклоняется ближе.   
  
      — Что ты ему позволяла?  
  
      От воспоминаний о Хаксе, держащем меня у себя на коленях, я начинаю сжимать бёдра. Фыркнув, я отвожу взгляд от тёмных глаз Бена, чувствуя, как румянец пробегает по моим щекам. Отстой. Я ничего ему не скажу. Я буду делать всё, что захочу, и он меня не остановит. Да, он может попытаться, но я буду встречаться с Хаксом в его машине, или квартире, или ещё где-нибудь, и буду целоваться с ним тогда, когда захочу.   
  
      Подумав об этом, я не могу удержаться от смеха. Бен поднимает брови и улыбается, наклонив голову, чтобы поймать мой взгляд. Схватившись за мой подбородок, он чуть стискивает его и продолжает улыбаться.  
  
      — Ну и что он делал? — зашептал Бен. — М? Что смешного? Тебе было хорошо?  
  
      Я начинаю хохотать, вцепившись в его запястье обеими руками. Я всё ещё плохо соображаю из-за алкоголя и не в состоянии уследить за языком.   
  
      — Ну, я словила оргазм, так что… да, мне было хорошо.  
  
      По лицу Бена скользит неистовая ярость. Он сжимает челюсти, пытаясь обуздать гнев, а затем резко поднимается с дивана. Я оглядываюсь и вижу, как он врывается в подвал, распахивая дверь, и исчезает внутри. Замок защёлкивается.


	6. Chapter 6

      Утром Бен меня не будит — оно и к лучшему, потому что Роуз пишет, что слишком скверно себя чувствует, чтобы заехать за мной и отправиться вместе в школу. Я же продолжаю валяться в постели, стараясь не сблевануть, и стенаю в подушку. О прошлой ночи у меня воспоминания смутные: помню только, как мы дурачились с Хаксом и как я орала на Бена, когда вернулась домой. Охренеть! 

      Рано или поздно мне придётся расхлёбывать всю эту кашу. Скатившись с кровати, я ползу в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Избавившись от омерзительного привкуса алкоголя, мне остаётся только охать и ахать от красующихся засосов на шее. Я вылитая зомби, и даже мягкое освещение в ванной не делает погоды. Фу! О чём я вообще думала? По крайней мере, чтобы оклематься, у меня впереди целые выходные.

      Вздохнув, я спускаюсь вниз в пижаме и синих тапочках. В гостиной включен телик, но я почему-то нигде не могу найти дядю. Я навожу себе миску хлопьев с молоком, сажусь за кухонный остров и ем в одиночестве, потирая лоб. Никогда больше не буду пить. Клянусь. Даже, когда мне стукнет двадцать один, всё равно не буду. 

      Пролистывая Фейсбук, я натыкаюсь в новостях на сообщения о пропавшей без вести девушке где-то недалеко отсюда, но меня это не особо интересует. Роуз всё строчит мне про Финна и о том, как он пригласил её на завтрак. У неё, по ходу, уже не все дома — а это значит, что скоро я стану как телеге пятое колесо. Но я рада за неё. 

      Открывается входная дверь. Я спрыгиваю со стула, заглядываю в прихожую и вижу, как Бен вешает куртку. У него запавшие усталые глаза, а синяя рубашка сидит на нём криво. Он бросает на меня мимолётный взгляд и не улыбается. Похоже, утро у него выдалось напряжённым.

      — Привет, — кротко произношу я.

      Он что-то мычит, а я, закатив глаза, скрещиваю на груди руки. Ладно, хорошо. Придётся мне из нас двоих побыть сейчас взрослой. 

      — Прости за вчерашнее. Это было безответственно и неуважительно, — я начинаю пыхтеть, кусая губу. — И прости, что накричала на тебя.

      Бен снимает блестящие чёрные туфли и приподнимает бровь. 

      — Подросток в курсе, как надо извиняться? Считай, что я сражён наповал, — он отодвигает от двери туфли и поднимается наверх. — Ты всё ещё под домашним арестом. 

      — Да знаю! — раздражённо бросаю я.

      Что сказала — я уже не помню, только помню, что повысила голос. Прощения я попросила, так что пофиг. Я усаживаюсь на диван и вижу сообщение от Хакса: «Наверное, это глупо, но я хочу тебя снова увидеть». Я скриню Роуз его смс и кучу смайликов и отвечаю Хаксу, спрашивая, когда и где. Значит, он не тупо использовал меня — я действительно ему нравлюсь!

      Раньше я встречалась с парнями, но мы ходили только в кино и боулинг. Мама всегда ждала меня во дворе, пока я не вернусь домой, и на то были свои причины — её дочь-подросток гуляла с мальчиками. Хотя ума у меня всегда было достаточно, чтобы не наделать глупостей. 

      — Кому ты пишешь?

      Бен стоит внизу лестницы, переодетый в джинсы и клетчатую красную рубашку. Я удаляю сообщения от Хакса и на попытку дяди что-нибудь выведать, лишь пожимаю плечами. От него пахнет каким-то… отбеливателем, что ли? Возможно хлоркой. 

      — Никому, — вру я. — Просто Роуз.

      — Звучит как-то сомнительно. — Он садится рядом со мной, прикасаясь тёплым бедром к моему бедру, и зевает. — Мне нужно было купить кое-какие лекарства. Ты спала как убитая, когда я уходил. Позавтракала?

      Мой взгляд скользит по его ноге, и я пожимаю плечами. Бен вытягивает руки на спинке дивана и ещё шире расставляет колени, занимая собой чуть ли не всё пространство. Мои же колени, на которых лежит телефон, тесно прижаты друг к другу. Бен такой тёплый, и от него и правда пахнет отбеливателем.

      Я откашливаюсь, отводя взгляд от телевизора. 

      — Ага, я поела. Уж не такая и беспомощная. Кстати, от тебя воняет отбеливателем — мертвяка припрятывал? 

      — Я же серийный убийца, — протягивает Бен, и глазом не моргнув.

      Мы долго сидим молча и смотрим телик. Я переписываюсь с Роуз и Хаксом, чтобы ещё кое-что обсудить. Бен откидывает голову на спинку дивана и тяжело вздыхает, когда мы добираемся до третьей серии «Друзей». Едва ли я смотрю на него, слишком занята, рассказывая Хаксу о моём любимом животном и любимом цвете. Утконос и зелёный — всё просто.

      Бен наклоняется, чтобы поглазеть на экран телефона. 

      — Сколько лет этому ягнёночку? Семнадцать?

      Я отстраняюсь, краснея. 

      — Он учится в универе.

      — В универе? Ну и на что ему шестнадцатилетка? 

      Тьфу. Я закатываю глаза и игнорирую вопрос. Бен переключает канал на баскетбольный матч, и не успеваю я опомниться, как мы уже валяемся на диване аж до самого обеда. Я продолжаю флиртовать с Хаксом, а он уже начинает заводить грязные разговорчики о прошлой ночи. Я хихикаю над одним из его сообщений о том, какие очаровательные звуки я издавала, когда кончала. 

      Моего плеча касаются кончики пальцев Бена. Я вздрагиваю, помедлив с ответом Хаксу, и бросаю на него взгляд. Бен в телефоне отвечает на чьё-то письмо, а два его пальца рассеянно гладят мою обнажённую кожу. 

      — Что у нас на обед? — спрашиваю я, прочистив горло и незаметно прерывая контакт.

      — Можем приготовить пиццу, если хочешь, — он на миг посмотрел в телевизор и заулыбался. — Слушай, а почему бы тебе не пригласить твоего нового бойфренда? Он так вежливо покрыл мою племянницу засосами. 

      — Ага, конечно. Мы  _только что_  познакомились — я не хочу, чтобы он сбежал. 

      Бен сжимает мне плечо, приподнимая брови.

      — Я хочу.

      Я начинаю смеяться, но всё же неуверенно приглашаю Хакса на ужин. Он соглашается, надеясь сгладить с моим дядей все острые углы. Потом я поднимаюсь наверх, чтобы переодеться, а Бен, сунув руки в карманы, как бы между прочим, входит в мою спальню и прислоняется к стене. 

      — Он милый, — настаиваю я, суетясь в поисках юбки и блузки. — То есть, он пытался вроде как «отвалить» от меня. 

      — Держу пари, он очень пытался. Потому что вполне может угодить за решётку. — Бен складывает руки на своей широкой груди. — Что ж, ему следует продолжить в том же духе и постараться для меня ещё больше. 

      — А тебе разве не надо писать книгу?

      Бен усмехается.

      — Не сейчас. Издатели дали мне время. И меня больше беспокоит, что моя племянница-подросток подцепила парня из университета. 

      Краснея, я начинаю укладывать свой наряд на кровать. 

      — Мы не… занимались этим.

      — О, прекрасно!

      Бен оставляет меня переодеваться в одиночестве. Когда я спускаюсь вниз, он уже стоит у плиты и оглядывается на меня. У него снова собраны волосы в пучок и выглядит он… э-э… вполне даже неплохо. Я пытаюсь как-то спрятать уши, пока они окончательно не покраснели, и не сдали с потрохами мои странные мысли.

      Бен жестом приглашает меня присоединиться к нему. Я подхожу к кухонному столу и улыбаюсь, когда вижу ингредиенты для рататуя — нашего любимого блюда.

      — Знаешь, как его готовят? — спрашивает Бен, расплываясь в улыбке. 

      — Неа. Родители мало готовили.

      — Вот как! — произносит он, наливая масло в сковородку. — Твоя мать была ленивой задницей, но оправданий для папаши быть не может. Хочешь порезать перец с кабачками? 

      Я нарезаю всё это тоненькими кружочками, как того хочет Бен. Он справляется с остальными овощами гораздо быстрее, нарезая их кубиками, и мне лишь остаётся зачарованно за этим наблюдать. Он умеет готовить — кто бы мог подумать? Я стараюсь быть хоть немного полезной: накрываю на стол и приношу напитки. По радио играет одна из нежных песен Синатры, а по телевизору эхом разносится смех какого-то ситкома. 

      Бен ставит блюдо в духовку, и после того, как устанавливает таймер, моет руки. Я сижу с телефоном за кухонным островом и чувствую, как его пальцы обхватывают мою миниатюрную руку и мягко тянут к себе. Я поднимаю взгляд и смотрю в его тёмные глаза.

      — Потанцуй со мной, — шепчет он, улыбаясь.

      Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ.

      — Я не умею.

      — Не страшно. Пригодится с твоим этим мальчиком-зайчиком. 

      Он снова тянет меня к себе, и я соскальзываю со стула. Положив мой телефон на стол, Бен обходит меня и становится напротив, обнимая за талию. Я слабо улыбаюсь под его пристальным взглядом, когда он кладёт мою руку себе на плечо и переплетает свои пальцы с моими. Он просто  _охренительно_  высокий, и я чувствую, что он мог бы надавить на меня и поцеловать, но я отгоняю от себя эти мысли. 

      Мы медленно покачиваемся в танце на кухне, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Бен приподнимает бровь и ухмыляется.

      — Ты пока даже не отдавила мне ноги, — мы начинаем кружиться, от чего у меня перехватывает дыхание. — Можешь положить голову мне на грудь, если не хочешь смотреть на меня. 

      — Да ладно. Я просто присматриваю за тобой, если вдруг Арми зайдёт. 

      От Бена приятно пахнет. Резкий запах отбеливателя выветрился, и я улавливаю аромат его одеколона, который отдалённо напоминает мне о доме. Он легонько подталкивает меня щекой в висок, чтобы я положила голову ему на грудь, и прижимается ко мне. Моё сердце чуть ли не кульбиты выписывает, и я не понимаю, какого чёрта со мной происходит.

      Я слышу его вздох.

      — Так хорошо. Ты заставляешь меня думать о Кире.

      Я киваю, с трудом сглатывая. Кто бы сомневался! Он скучает по своей сестре. Бен утыкается носом в мои волосы и снова вздыхает, и я понимаю, что он думает о маме. Закрыв глаза, я прижимаюсь к нему, желая почувствовать в нём хоть какую-то частичку отца. Я так скучаю по ним и хочу, чтобы они вернулись.

      Раздаётся звонок в дверь. Я резко вздрагиваю и отскакиваю от дяди. Мне следует держаться от него подальше, поэтому я спешу открывать дверь. Ладно. Всё нормально. Меня нисколько не привлекает мой дядя. 

      На пороге стоит Хакс в сером свитере и тёмно-синих джинсах. Он подстриг бороду и уложил свои рыжие волосы. Улыбнувшись ему, я приглашаю его войти, а он наклоняется ко мне, чтобы сперва поцеловать. Зайдя внутрь, он проводит кончиками пальцев по моей спине, и я вздрагиваю от удовольствия, но ощущения не такие, как с Беном.

      — Вот дерьмо, — смеётся Хакс, — твоя шея — это просто жесть!

      Я поспешно пытаюсь прикрыться. 

      — Прости… у меня нет тоналки, чтобы всё это замазать.

      Прежде чем он успевает ответить, в комнату врывается Бен и пожимает Арми руку, натянуто улыбаясь и спрашивая у него идентификационную карту. Я закатываю глаза, глядя, как Хакс протягивает её, а Бен при этом начинает ржать. 

      — Тебе двадцать два? — уточняет Бен.

      —  _Двадцать два?!_  — повторяю я. — Ты же сказал, что тебе двадцать!

      Арми робко пожимает плечами.

      — Да какая разница?

      Ох! Меня это начинает бесить, и я знаю, что Бен хочет, чтобы он убрался поскорее. Я закатываю глаза и машу Хаксу в сторону кухни, пока мой дядя отвлёкся. Бен кладёт карту на кухонный остров, и я замечаю, что он положил на стол ещё и ножи. Я стараюсь при этом не напрягаться.

      Хакс слегка подталкивает меня локтем.

      — Рей, мне очень жаль. Ты просто… ты мне очень нравишься.

      Я не обращаю на него внимания. Бен достаёт из духовки рататуй, раскладывает на троих и садится по другую сторону от меня. На вкус получилось даже лучше, чем в ресторане, и я проглатываю свою порцию прежде, чем Хакс успевает съесть половину своей, выковыривая кусочки кабачков. Кто не захочет кабачки? Здесь всё так хорошо сочетается — настоящая домашняя еда. 

      Бен посматривает на Хакса.

      — Есть какая-то особая причина тому, что ты таскаешься за старшеклассницами?

      Хакс чуть не давится и качает головой. 

      — Я… нет… Финн — мой друг с детства…

      — Рей шестнадцать, — перебивает Бен и доедает остатки рататуя, бросая на Хакса скучающий взгляд. — Ты в курсе, что ей шестнадцать. Нравится гоняться за детишками? 

      Я поворачиваюсь, натянуто улыбаясь. 

      — Слушай, Арми, хочешь взглянуть на дом? Может это не так уж и занятно, но… я всё тебе здесь покажу, а  _Бен…_  — я бросаю на него многозначительный взгляд, — может остаться здесь.

      Хакс хватается за эту возможность, и я, засунув в рот последний кусок рататуя, иду за своим парнем. Бен не оборачивается и не смотрит нам вслед.

      Мы проходим по коридору мимо спален и заходим в мою. Войдя внутрь, Арми осматривается и закрывает за нами дверь. Он целует меня в губы, обнимая за талию, а я целую его в ответ, чувствуя помидорно-кабачковый вкус. 

      Подойдя к кровати, я нетерпеливо притягиваю его к себе. Мы шикаем друг на друга и смеёмся, когда постель начинает скрипеть, и он хватает меня за бедро, чтобы я могла поудобнее улечься. Дёрнув его за свитер, я целую Арми, но перед глазами предательски мелькает Бен.

      — Можем пойти ко мне, — шепчет Хакс. — Останешься на ночь… Закажем пиццу, выпьем…

      Я обвиваю ногами его бёдра. 

— Придётся бросить Бена. Он бывает таким странным.

      — Не, ты его племянница и он делает то, что должен. — Арми со стоном целует мой подбородок. — Чёрт, ты такая горячая. Твоя школа где-то недалеко отсюда? Машиностроение, верно?

      Он прижимается ко мне бёдрами, и на его вопрос я могу только кивнуть. Хакс тяжело дышит мне в шею и едва шевелится, чтобы кровать не скрипнула. Я всё жду, когда Бен ворвётся и начнёт орать, но этого не происходит. Мы ласкаем друг друга до тех пор, пока не достигаем оргазма так же, как в прошлую ночь, кряхтя и постанывая. Мне становится хорошо… но я чувствую себя мерзкой. 

      После мы поднимаемся и проводим себя в порядок. Арми целует меня в лоб и говорит, что я очень горяча. Мы выходим из комнаты и спускаемся вниз, и мне даже удаётся выдавить из себя улыбку, увидев Бена. 

      Он сидит на диване и смотрит фильм «Уцелевшая» с бокалом вина, небрежно махнув Хаксу на прощанье, а я украдкой целую его у двери. Я смотрю ему вслед и вздыхаю. Чувствуя, что сильно нравлюсь ему, я всё же не могу избавиться от неопределённости. То, что мы делаем — неправильно.

      — Рей, чем вы там занимались?

      Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю Бену в спину. Сам же он не удосужился повернуться, продолжая потягивать вино.

      — Ничем. Просто посмотрели мою комнату, — безразлично отвечаю я.

      — Я слышал, как кровать скрипела.

      Комната кажется вдруг маленькой и тесной, и мне становится стыдно. Я обхватываю себя руками и пытаюсь что-то пролепетать в своё оправдание. 

      Бен оборачивается на меня с самодовольной и понимающей улыбкой. Затем делает ещё глоток вина и встаёт, глядя в телевизор. Тихая мелодия Синатры всё ещё парит в воздухе, когда он неторопливо подходит ко мне и допивает остатки вина, а после засовывает руку в карман.

      — Что? — шепчет он. — Стыдно?

      Я прижимаюсь к двери.

      — Н-нет. Мы просто осматривали дом. Может мы сядем?

      Бен поднимает брови, держа бокал кончиками пальцев. 

      — Под музыку не посидишь особо.

      — … Мы слишком много сегодня стояли.

      — Вот как, — он протягивает руку и поворачивает засов, а потом склоняется надо мной, выдыхая мне прямо в лоб. — Нравится сидя и стоя?

      Твою мать. Я тупо смотрю на его грудь и едва в состоянии кивнуть. Бен что-то напевает себе под нос и проводит кончиками пальцев по моему бедру. Он всё знает. Он слышал мои всхлипы и стоны Хакса, и знает, чем мы друг с другом занимались. И я готова умереть прямо сейчас. 

      Бен целомудренно целует меня в щёку.

      — Спокойной ночи, Рей. И будь осторожна.

      Затем он оставляет меня одну у двери, и я не знаю, что тут можно сказать или сделать. Вот чёрт. 


	7. Chapter 7

      Роуз и Финн думают, что это крайне забавно — взять и выпнуть меня из машины прямо на подъездной дорожке у дома моего дяди. Остаться совсем без друзей мне не особо хочется, поэтому я закатываю глаза и нехотя соглашаюсь с этими придурками. Правда, во время ланча они стали извиняться и спрашивать меня об Армитаже и о наших с ним «планах».   
  
      — Бен настоял пригласить его домой, — говорю я, кусая пиццу. — Офигеть, я по-прежнему ему нравлюсь.   
  
      Роуз поднимает брови и начинает хихикать, когда Финн покусывает ей ушко. Ох! Она легонько шлёпает его, и Финн, улыбаясь, откидывается назад и обращается ко мне.   
  
      — Он неплохой парень, — говорит Финн, пожимая плечами. — А ещё, Рей, он считает, что ты клёвая.   
  
      — Прикольно, — мямлю я.  
  
      В остальном учебный день проходит так, что хоть со скуки подыхай. Познакомившись с Финном, мы с Роуз обрели новый круг общения с чуть ли не каждодневными тусовками, и я не пойму, как к этому относиться. Они приглашают меня на вечеринку в ближайшие выходные, а я, улыбаясь, пожимаю плечами в ответ. Бен уж точно не обрадуется, если я снова припрусь домой вдрызг бухая.   
  
      Роуз подбрасывает меня до дома. Я машу ей на прощанье и иду по гравийной дорожке к крыльцу, где на стуле сидит Бен. С трудом шагая вперёд, я замечаю у него косяк между пальцами и хмурюсь. Он ведёт бровью и выключает ноутбук нажатием кнопки.   
  
      Прикид у него что надо: серые спортивки, зелёная футболка с надписью «Йеллоустоун»; чёрные волосы собраны в хвост. Он делает затяжку и кивает в мою сторону.   
  
      — Как дела в школе?  
  
      — Нормально, — я складываю на груди руки и вскидываю голову. — Как травка?   
  
      Бен медленно растягивается в улыбке.   
  
      — Чертовски забористая, — произносит он и выдыхает серебристый дымок, прикрывая глаза. — Если хочешь есть — лазанья в холодильнике.   
  
      Ещё бы я не хотела есть! Когда такое было? Я показываю дяде поднятый большой палец и иду в дом, чтобы наконец-то перекусить.  
  
      Мне до сих пор дико стрёмно, что Бен услышал тогда, как мы с Арми «дурачимся». Сегодня вечером я собираюсь пойти к нему в гости, но немного беспокоюсь, как на это отреагирует дядя. Даже не знаю почему. Какого черта я так запариваюсь? Чего тут такого? Я же подросток, а чем ещё заниматься подросткам?   
  
      Спустя минут пять, уминая холодную лазанью, я начинаю чувствовать себя виноватой. И снова не понимаю почему. Такое ощущение... Будто я каким-то образом предаю Бена.   
  
      Он заходит в дом с ноутом, а я тем временем сижу на диване и смотрю телик, между делом отправляя Арми сообщение, что мы встретимся не сегодня вечером, а в четверг. Хочу, чтобы прошло хотя бы пару дней, и у Бена улеглись страсти. Арми соглашается и просит меня прислать ему «голые» фотки. Я пялюсь на СМС-ку и покусываю щёку. Идея, конечно, так себе... Но мне хочется ему понравиться, поэтому...   
  
      Не успев и глазом моргнуть, из моих рук вырывают телефон. Бен, потягивая виски, отворачивается и держит его так высоко, что мне не дотянуться. Я прыгаю вокруг него, краснея как рак, и пытаюсь выхватить мобилу.  
  
      — Отдай! — требую я.   
  
      — Только не говори, что ты ему тут обнажёнку шлёшь, — вздыхает Бен. — Это же почти детская порнушка.   
  
      — Я  _не_  ребёнок!  
  
      — Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали, — он поворачивается спиной, снова отгораживаясь от меня. — А, ну да! Ты ж тогда была обдолбанная! В любом случае, до конца следующего года ты — ребёнок, дитя моё.   
  
      Злая, как чёрт, я хватаю его за руку и кусаю. Бен изумлённо охает и, пользусь его ступором, я стаскиваю у него телефон. Сбежать мне не удаётся — Бен тут же ловит меня за запястье. Мы валимся на подлокотник дивана, сцепившись руками и ногами, и Бен оказывается на мне. Диван со скрипом сдвигается на пару сантиметров.   
  
      Я визжу и смеюсь, пряча телефон за спину.   
  
      — Прекрати! Прекрати!  
  
      В гостиной, окутанной темнотой, Бен становится на колени у меня между ног и щекочет мне бока, запуская пальцы под блузку. Я вскрикиваю, извиваясь, когда он наваливается на меня всей тушей, прижимая к дивану. От его тёплого дыхания с нотками алкоголя у меня бегут мурашки.   
  
      — Куда это ты собралась, м? — шепчет он мне, поддразнивая. Я пытаюсь дёрнуть его за футболку, но он сжимает мои запястья своей огромной лапой и удерживает руки у меня над головой. — Ну уж нет, этого я не потерплю. Будь умницей со своим новым папочкой.   
  
      Я смотрю за его плечо в окно и вижу, что солнце уже село, окутав нас и окружающий лес чернильной тьмой, а телик мерцает повтором какой-то старой комедии. Бен пыхтит мне в ухо и тянется рукой под поясницу. Я наблюдаю, как его бёдра двигаются у меня между ног, и чувствую тепло чего-то твёрдого. Мои щёки начинают пылать.   
  
      — Ты мне не папочка, — бормочу я ему в плечо и снова начинаю выгибаться — только лишь для того, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Ну, или я пытаюсь убедить себя в этом. Мои джинсы трутся о клитор, и я чувствую, как у Бена пульсирует член...  
  
      Он смеётся, вытаскивая телефон из моих рук.   
  
      — Нет?   
  
      Я мотаю головой, и он протягивает руку, чтобы положить мобильник на край стола.   
  
      — Почему нет?   
  
      Движение Бена снова создаёт между нами трение. Я прикусываю нижнюю губу и пожимаю плечами в ответ на его вопрос, ощущая лёгкое покалывание от удовольствия, проникающее в моё тело. Пятки упираются в подушки дивана, и я слегка приподнимаю бёдра, чтобы снова почувствовать его слишком уж явную и крепкую эрекцию, выпирающую сквозь одежду. Сердце на мгновение замирает. Он что, возбуждён?   
  
      Я прочищаю горло, но голос всё равно срывается.   
  
      — Он никогда не брал мой телефон.   
  
      — Поэтому ты такая избалованная негодница?  
  
      — Я  _не_  негодница, придурок, — раздражённо фыркаю я и выворачиваю запястья. — Блять, у меня ещё куча дел, отпусти!   
  
      Бен начинает смеяться.   
  
      — Это какие? Отправить этому мудиле себя голышом? — прекратив улыбаться, он сжимает мой подбородок, чтобы я смотрела в его тёмные глаза. — Больше никаких подобных фоток, Рей. Он будет использовать их как компромат.   
  
      Мои руки обмякают. Хм... И правда. Я читала о всякой порно-мести, да и Армитажа я толком ещё не знаю. Но всё-таки закатываю глаза и напрягаюсь, когда Бен снова тянется за моим телефоном. Он отпускает мои запястья, и я начинаю ёрзать под ним, поворачивая голову, чтобы узнать, чем он там занимается.   
  
      У него в доступе мои сообщения и он, блять, конечно же пишет Арми. Я визжу и пинаюсь, пока он строчит что-то типа: «Это дядя Рей и я убью тебя, если ты ещё раз попросишь её сфоткаться нагишом». Я так зла, что мне хватает сил перевернуться на живот и схватиться за подлокотник. Но чёртов Бен обнимает меня за талию и тащит обратно под себя.  
  
      — И ещё, — протягивает он, печатая одной рукой, — перестань дрючить мою племянницу. Спасибо, Арчи.   
  
      — Он!.. — лопочу я. — Мы не!..  
  
      Бен швыряет мобильник через всю комнату (спасибо тебе, господи, за противоударный чехол) и обвивает мои руки. Щёлкнув языком, он устраивается поудобнее прямо у моей задницы. Хорошо, что он не видит моего лица, потому что я лежу с выпученными глазами,  _явно_  чувствуя его стояк.   
  
      — Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, Рей, — шелестит он мне на ухо. — И я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Парень из универа обращает на тебя внимание? И он такой клёвый, да?   
  
      Я сжимаю кулаки вместе с пальцами Бена. Да. Откуда он знает? Я робко киваю, и он вздыхает. А, ну понятно... Мама. Но мама с папой были ровесниками, и что с того? Если только он не имеет в виду По Дэмерона, с которым у мамы, вроде как, была интрижка. И Арми не такой уж и старый.   
  
      — Ага, поначалу они все такие, — произносит Бен. — Он пригласит тебя к себе, напоит... а тут и пестики с тычинками подоспеют.   
  
      — Ну я как бы не собираюсь с ним трахаться, — я пялюсь на свои руки, обхватываемые ладонями Бена, и пихаю его в пах. — И мне не десять. Я в курсе, что такое секс, дурачок. Хватит уже о «пестиках и тычинках».   
  
      Бен смеётся и толкает меня в задницу в ответ.   
  
      — А, ну окей. Он собирается тебя трахнуть, а ты не собираешься от этого кайфануть. Но он поработает над этим: помастурбирует, чтобы ты не сдрейфила. Так нормально?   
  
      Я с силой отталкиваю его бёдра, злясь на реакцию. Дядя начинает рычать, схватив меня за джинсы своими цепкими пальцами, и пылко давит членом на мою задницу. Сердце колотится: я двигаю бёдрами, теперь уже откровенно раздразнивая его, вместо того, чтобы просто поиграться. Я только хочу знать, окончательно ли я спятила. Вот и всё.   
  
      Да, я однозначно это чувствую. Бен замирает, когда я снова начинаю двигать бёдрами, выгибая спину, чтобы потереться о всю длину его ствола. Я дышу, уткнувшись в диванные подушки под доносящийся в паре метрах от меня смех из ситкома. Чёрт! Какого хрена я делаю?   
  
      Бен обвивает длинными пальцами моё бедро. Он помогает мне, да,  _помогает._  И от этого кожу покалывает от наслаждения.   
  
      — Вам дали домашнее задание? — шепчет он. Его рука скользит под моим бедром к ширинке. — Что вам задали? Может, помочь?   
  
      Я застенчиво киваю с колотящимся сердцем.   
  
      — Э-э... математику и историю. Арми хотел, чтобы я пришла.   
  
      Бен расстёгивает мои джинсы и стаскивает их с задницы. Они слетают с лодыжек и падают на пол, а затем он снова склоняется над моей спиной и проводит кончиком носа по волосам. Он просто огромный. И тяжёлый. Сейчас я ощущаю  _реальное_  давление его члена, и мне становится стыдно.   
  
      — Вот как? — задумчиво произносит Бен. Он опускает руку мне между ног, и я начинаю трепетать от прикосновений к моей киске. — Передай ему, что твой папочка сказал: «только через мой труп».   
  
      Он дразнит меня, проводя подушечкой среднего пальца вниз по влагалищу через ткань трусиков. Всхлипнув, я дёргаю бёдрами, но Бен продолжает это делать. Я снова двигаю задницей по его паху, чтобы почувствовать его длину и потереться о её тепло прямо у самого входа. Найдя подходящее положение, я начинаю ёрзать ляжками.   
  
      — Ты мне не папочка, — повторяю я.   
  
      — Нет? По-прежнему дядя Бен? — спрашивает он, неторопливо лаская меня. — Я хочу, чтобы ты называла меня папочкой и вежливо отпрашивалась у меня увидеться со своим парнем.   
  
      Я зарываюсь лицом в подушку, чтобы скрыть румянец.   
  
      — Нет.   
  
      Бен опирается на бок, мы лежим лицом к телевизору, и я вижу, как его средний палец проходится по моему голубому нижнему белью. Другой рукой он берёт меня под голову и целует в висок.   
  
      — Тогда ты останешься здесь и будешь с папочкой смотреть всякие передачки, — воркует он, обведя клитор, и я поджимаю пальцы на ногах, сильно прикусив нижнюю губу. — Можем поиграть, пока ты не научишься хорошим манерам.   
  
       _Поиграть._  О боже. Я разрываюсь между диким возбуждением и желанием проблеваться. Эмоции переплетаются вместе, погружая меня в бездну тошнотворного чувства стыда, и я моментально на это подсаживаюсь. Оно жжёт мне кожу, проникая в голову, и мне это нравится. Это же мой  _дядя._  Мы родственники. Но мне с ним так хорошо...   
  
      Во рту всё пересохло, и я пытаюсь проглотить ком в горле.   
  
      — Что значит «поиграть»?   
  
      Бен неторопливо целует меня в волосы и дразнит клитор кончиком пальца без всякой спешки.  
  
      — Только то, что мы делаем, — он двигает бёдрами, напоминая о своём стояке. — Или что-нибудь ещё.   
  
      У меня звонит телефон, и я тут же вырываюсь из охватившего безумия. Повернув голову, я смотрю на мобильник и вижу, как Бен берёт его и протягивает мне. Я сразу напрягаюсь от высветившегося «Арми» на экране.   
  
      Бен целует меня в щёку.  
  
      — Ответь, Рей. Не стоит быть грубой, — он посмеивается, касаясь моего подбородка, и, видимо, думает, что отпустил уморительную шутку.   
  
      — Я не буду отвечать! — огрызаюсь я. — Не... не сейчас уж точно.   
  
      — Оу... А почему нет? — Он убирает руку, и я слышу причмокивающие звуки. — Боишься, что он меня услышит? — Его средний палец скользит по моим трусикам сквозь влажные и припухшие складки. Всхлипнув, я хватаю Бена за руку. — Или боишься, что он тебя услышит?  
  
      — Дядя Бен... — мои веки начинают подрагивать, пока его палец блуждает по мягкой плоти, и я сжимаю его руку. — Что ты делаешь?!  
  
      Я раздвигаю ляжки шире, чувствуя, как он погружает кончик пальца глубже, поглаживая клитор. У меня дрожат ноги, когда костяшки его пальцев сгибаются под моей ладонью именно там, где нужно.  _Блять,_  да. Почти как «играться» с Арми, только в миллион раз круче. От жгучего удовольствия всё внутри сжимается.   
  
      Бен крепко меня держит, когда я ёрзаю и трусь задницей о его член. Он пару раз резко втягивает воздух и начинает меня передразнивать.   
  
      — Дядя Бен! — выдыхает он мне на ухо. — Ты играешь с моей  _киской,_  дядя Бен?! Я никогда не занималась такими гадкими вещами! — он толкается в мою задницу, даже не утруждая себя сделать это незаметно. — Ты когда-нибудь мастурбировала о подушку? Кусала пальцы, чтобы никто не слышал, как ты кончаешь?   
  
      Мои уши горят. Господи Иисусе. Я чуть киваю, и Бен зажимает мне рот ладонью, чтобы я не пикнула. Переместившись, он почти ложится на меня и слегка толкает коленом между ляжками, чтобы раздвинуть их. Он прижимает меня собой, одной рукой приближая меня к оргазму, а другой вцепляясь в подушку дивана.   
  
      За окном танцует дождь, превращаясь в ливень. Я мимоходом бросаю на него взгляд, а Бен что-то шепчет и целует меня в шею. Диван поскрипывает от наших движений, и я охаю в ладонь Бена, откровенно елозя на его пальцах. Он переплетает их с моими, и я направляю его туда, где мне больше всего нравится.   
  
      — Ты всё ещё хочешь увидеться со своим парнем? — шепчет он, охлаждая дыханием влажный поцелуй на моём горле. Я качаю головой, лихорадочно дыша в его тёплую ладонь. — Я в этом не уверен, — губы касаются моей шеи. — Я убью его, если он снова посмеет прикоснуться к тебе.   
  
      От голоса Бена сердце замирает, несмотря на то, что это голос моего дяди. Я продолжаю тереться о пальцы и думаю о том, что ещё чуть-чуть и его член будет у меня внутри, и через несколько минут я со сдавленным воем кончаю в его тёплую ладонь. Оргазм настолько сильный, что я почти кричу, и Бен погружает в меня средний палец, чтобы почувствовать сокращение мышц.  
  
      — ...Ебать! — вырывается из него, и он начинает засаживать палец глубже, пока пульсация не утихнет и я не перестану извиваться. —  _Блять,_  это чертовски охуенно.   
  
      Словно в тумане в голове проносится мысль, что у меня внутри палец Бена, весь во влаге, но я слишком устала, чтобы об этом беспокоиться. Он обсасывает палец и чертыхается, а потом резко толкает меня на живот и становится на колени сзади. Я слышу, как шуршит ткань и следом раздаются хлюпающие звуки влажной кожи, и я понимаю, что он дрочит. Покраснев, я взвизгиваю, когда он задирает мои бёдра так, что задница зависает в воздухе. Тяжело дыша, Бен стягивает мои трусики до колен, и стонет.   
  
      — Блять, да, — пальцем он проводит по моим губам, прежде чем медленно засунуть внутрь, надавливая на стенку влагалища, чтобы было лучше видно. Я хнычу от столь непривычного положения. — Рей, сколько в тебе поместится пальцев?   
  
      — Два, — хриплю я с непривычки.   
  
      Второй палец присоединяется к первому. С Беном я ощущаю наполненность, гораздо более приятную, чем от своих собственных пальцев, которые намного меньше. Он медленно ими двигает и быстро теребит член, резко вздыхает и мычит.   
  
      — Охуеть, два пальца, — стонет он. —  _Два, сука, пальца._  Какая же тугая киска... — я насаживаюсь на всю их длину взад и вперёд, а он лишь забавляется, делая вид, что ему больно. — Ты трахаешь себя моими пальцами?   
  
      — ...Да, — бормочу я. — Это офигенно.   
  
      — Давай, кончи, — звуки скольжения затихают, и он кладёт руку мне на задницу, чтобы направлять меня. — Потрогай себя и кончи.   
  
      Я тянусь к клитору, делая то, что говорит Бен. Его дыхание успокаивается, и он что-то шепчет, скорее себе, чем мне. Его пальцы, кажется, нажимают туда, куда нужно, и я убираю руку, удивлённо поскуливая от того, насколько быстро нарастает напряжение. Оно скручивает моё нутро, обволакивая до самой глубины, и я изо всех сил пытаюсь не заорать.   
  
      Бен дёргает меня за волосы, задирая подбородок.   
  
      — Скажи моё имя.  _Скажи его._  
  
      — Бен! — произношу я, хватая ртом воздух. Зарывшись лицом в подушки, я зажмуриваю глаза. — Д-дядя Бен... я сейчас...  
  
      — Кончишь на моих пальцах? — он чертыхается и охает. — Я кончу на эти миленькие голубые трусики, и  _ты пойдёшь_  в них в гости к своему дружку. Поняла?   
  
      Я поспешно киваю и матерюсь, потому что у меня едет крыша от оргазма. Сначала это сковывает, словно тиски, а потом начинает пульсировать глубоко внутри до самого конца. Я матерюсь всё громче и громче, и на самом пике удовольствия еле выговариваю: «Бен... Дядя Бен... Папочка». В какой-то момент я начинаю кричать, но не знаю, что именно.   
  
      Бен натягивает на меня трусики, пока я кончаю, и тёплая влага брызжет мне на поясницу. Член касается кожи, пока он выжимает всю сперму до последней капли мне на нижнее бельё, как и обещал. Головка теребит половые губы моей пульсирующей киски.   
  
      С минуту мы оба пытаемся отдышаться. Я медленно прихожу в себя и широко распахиваю глаза, когда разум ко мне вновь возвращается. О боже.   
  
      Бен выдыхает и снова стягивает с меня трусики, на этот раз полностью. Он встаёт, и я слышу, как он поправляет спортивки. С трудом сглатывая, я опускаю бёдра и сворачиваюсь в клубочек.   
  
      — Кстати, как лазанья? — спрашивает он промежду прочим и укрывает меня синим одеялом. — Я был под кайфом, когда её готовил.   
  
      — Вкусная. Я съела большой кусок, — поизношу я, пряча лицо.   
  
      Он целует меня в макушку — единственное место, которое не спрятано под одеялом.  
  
      — Хорошо.   
  
      Я замечаю, как он засовывает трусики в карман.   
  
      — Хочешь пить?  
  
      — ...Нет.   
  
      Бен выходит из комнаты, словно ничего не происходит, но я лишь молча начинаю впадать в панику, забаррикадированная в одеяле до тех пор, пока он не возвращается и не поднимает меня с дивана вместе с одеялом и прочими причиндалами. Меня чересчур ошеломляет этот жест, что я даже не в состоянии жаловаться или отпускать язвительные реплики.   
  
      Мы поднимаемся на второй этаж и идём по коридору в его спальню. Он толкает локтем дверь, откидывает покрывала и кладёт меня на край кровати так, будто я фарфоровая, и начинает меня раскутывать. Я лежу на спине со скрюченными руками и ногами, как у дохлого паука, полностью в его распоряжении, а он смотрит на меня и улыбается.   
  
      — Посмотри на себя. Ты слишком напряжена, — чёрные волосы Бена выбиваются из хвостика и свисают на его бледное лицо, а я не могу понять нравится мне это или до жути пугает. Он обхватывает ладонью моё колено, и я начинаю нервничать. Его улыбка становится шире, как будто ему доставляет удовольствие моё волнение. — Совесть не мучает?   
  
      Я киваю. Бен встаёт между моими коленями и снимает с меня блузку с бюстгальтером, оставляя лежать на синем одеяле полностью обнажённой. Я чувствую, как неистово колотится сердце, будто сейчас начнёт выпрыгивать из груди, как в мультиках.   
  
      Тёмный взгляд Бена скользит по моему телу, задерживаясь на трясущихся руках. Ветер грохочет по окнам, и дом окутывает ночь. Я чувствую, что замерзаю.   
  
      Бен снова улыбается, забираясь на скрипучую кровать, а я отползаю на локтях к подушкам, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и чувствую, что тут что-то не так. Он молчит, а я дышу, как загнанная лошадь.   
  
      Он подкрадывается ближе, и мне уже совсем некуда деваться — я съёживаюсь под его нависающей тенью. Окна дребезжат от завывающего шквала ветра и ливня, бьющего по стёклам. Он стоит на коленях между моими ляжками и опирается руками о кровать по обе стороны моей головы. Я в клетке.   
  
      Его карие глаза смотрят оценивающе. Он явно о чём-то думает.   
  
      — Хочешь раскрою один секрет? — шелестит он.   
  
      Я киваю. Мои ладони потеют, и я крепко сжимаю простыни.   
  
      Он ложится на меня, опираясь на руки. Я не могу унять дрожь, когда Бен нежно целует меня в губы, и за пару секунд поцелуй становится глубоким и настойчивым. Пальцами я касаюсь его груди и жадно целую его в ответ. Он офигенно целуется, гораздо круче, чем Арми, и уж точно лучше, чем я. Поэтому я стараюсь держать марку.   
  
      — Меня совесть ничерта не мучает, — произносит он, осыпая поцелуями мой рот.   
  
      — ...Совсем нисколечко?   
  
      — Не-а, — Бен присасывается к моей шее, покусывая кожу. — Я думал о тебе и твоей мягкой сладкой киске и дрочил.   
  
      — Я тоже думала о тебе, когда была с Арми. И это довольно пиздецово, — говорю я, посмеиваясь.   
  
      — Угу. Поэтому нет смысла оставаться у него на ночь.   
  
      Мы снова целуемся, и на этот раз я обнимаю Бена за шею. Он стонет мне в рот и тянется вниз, чтобы снова запустить внутрь палец, трахая меня им так, чтобы я  _улетела_  от оргазма. Широко раздвинув ноги, я кончаю, пока он оставляет засосы на шее. Буду во всём винить Арми.  
  
      Наконец, меня окутывает дрёма, и я сворачиваюсь калачиком в объятиях Бена. Сквозь сон я слышу какие-то шумы, доносящиеся из подвала, но он целует меня в лоб, и я снова засыпаю.


	8. Chapter 8

      Слава богу, я просыпаюсь раньше Бена.

      Он спит рядом, лёжа на животе: чёрные волосы небрежно разметались по его бледному лицу, губы слегка приоткрыты. С трудом сглотнув, я наблюдаю за ним в мягком отблеске утра и выскальзываю из постели. На трясущихся ногах я иду к себе.

      В ду́ше меня охватывает паника, и я отчаянно пытаюсь избавиться от ощущения рук Бена на своём теле и его пальцев внутри. Я совершила ужасную ошибку, да и он тоже. Усиленно натирая себя мочалкой, я всякий раз вздрагиваю, касаясь засосов на шее. Он ведь мой _дядя,_ мы родственники, и он брат моей матери.

      Я одеваюсь и спускаюсь вниз, чтобы написать своему парню и друзьям. За домом Бена дымка тумана цепляется за траву и заволакивает кроны деревьев. Насыпав в миску хлопья, я смотрю на лужайку и чувствую себя виноватой, потому что поступаю нечестно по отношению к Арми... И даже к самой себе.

      — С добрым утром.

      Шаркающей походкой он идёт на кухню, зевая и спутывая волосы. Футболки на нём нет, а спортивки едва ли прикрывают пах. Я краснею и бормочу в ответ вежливое приветствие. Наверное, прошлой ночью он был слишком пьян. Буду ждать, когда он первый заговорит.

      Открыв холодильник он цокает языком.

      — Я забираю тебя из школы.

      Я резко поднимаю взгляд.

      — Прости, что? Почему?

      Он берёт йогурт, идёт к кофеварке, и я замечаю россыпь красных полумесяцев от следов моих ногтей.

      — Потому что я так сказал, — он поворачивается, облокотившись на барную стойку, и ест йогурт, пока варится кофе. — Ты можешь учиться дистанционно, и тогда мне не придётся волноваться, что ты будешь встречаться с парнями из универа.

      — Ты это серьёзно? — спрашиваю я, волком глядя на него.

      — Конечно. Они просто попользуются тобой.

      — Как и ты прошлой ночью.

      Бен замирает, не донеся ложку до рта. Блеск тёмных глаз устремляется на меня, и я пристально гляжу в них, медленно пережёвывая хлопья. Вот так-то, ублюдок. И что ты _теперь_ мне скажешь?

      Он отправляет в рот ещё йогурт и, пожав плечами, вскидывает брови.

      — Я хотя бы не ебу тёлочек из женских клубов за твоей спиной.

      Фыркнув, я до ушей заливаюсь краской.

      — Он так не поступает!

      Я доедаю остатки хлопьев и спрыгиваю со стула.

      — Пойду посмотрю телик.  
  
      Бен не отвечает.

      Роуз расстраивается, что я не вернусь в школу. Я и сама дико зла, но не знаю, смогу ли переубедить Бена. Но я по-прежнему могу видеться с ней после занятий и на выходных. А ещё я обо всём рассказываю Арми, и он сникает ещё больше.

      «Формально я не встречаюсь со старшеклассницей», шутит он.

      Как смешно. От раздражения я кидаю телефон, и Бен плюхается на диван, развалившись рядом. Задрав ноги на кофейный столик, он обнимает меня за плечи и зевает. От него пахнет зубной пастой и кофе, он прижимается ко мне тёплым бедром, а я стараюсь не коситься на его серые спортивки.

      Так мы и сидим, ничего не говоря друг другу. По телику идёт ни разу не смешной сериал «Сайнфелд», и ворошить опасную тему поцелуев с Беном я не собираюсь. Теребя шнурок на пижамных штанах, я думаю о том, когда же мне уже можно пойти одеться. Хотя, куда мне наряжаться?

      Я откашливаюсь.

      — Я хочу учиться в школе.

      Потягивая кофе, Бен даже не удосуживается на меня взглянуть.

      — Будешь. Только дистанционно. Мне, наконец-то, не придётся запариваться о том, где ты и с кем.

      Внутри меня тут же вспыхивает гнев. Я бросаю на Бена косой взгляд и скрещиваю на груди руки.

      — Всё это для того, чтобы дядя мог ко мне клеиться, верно?

      Улыбнувшись, он наклоняется и ставит кружку на стол. Я одариваю его надменным взглядом, а он хватает меня за волосы на затылке и резко дёргает, заставляя зашипеть от боли. Целомудренно поцеловав меня в лоб, Бен скользит губами к моему уху.

      — Совершенно верно, — шепчет он.

      По позвоночнику тут же пробегает возбуждающая дрожь. Он отпускает меня и наблюдает, как я, задыхаясь и дрожа, с трудом поднимаюсь на ноги. Тяжело сглатывая, я скрещиваю на груди руки. Бена явно забавляет всё это, и я улавливаю от него те же флюиды, что и прошлой ночью в постели.

      — Я всё расскажу копам! — рявкаю я и нервно скриплю зубами от его пронзительного взгляда. — Если не дашь мне вернуться в школу.

      — Вот как? — произносит он, поднимая брови.

      — ...Да! — я с возмущением топаю ногой. — Я... Я это сделаю!

      Его улыбка вдруг становится очень нехорошей. Он встаёт с дивана и неторопливо идёт ко мне, сунув руки в карманы. Я стараюсь не двигаться и не сводить с него взгляд, когда он подходит ближе, накрывая меня своей тенью. Он уже так близко, что, пошатываясь, я начинаю отступать назад, но он продолжает на меня идти.

      — Ты мне... угрожаешь? — хитро спрашивает он и загоняет меня на лестницу. — Надеюсь, ты мне _не угрожаешь,_ Рей.

      Я спотыкаюсь о первую ступеньку.

      — Вряд ли говорить правду — это угроза.

      Он хватается за перила и медленно поднимается по лестнице.

      — А я думаю, что донести на меня в полицию — это угроза, и _я знаю,_ что ты не хочешь этого, потому что тебе понравилось, чем мы занимались.

      Я слышу вдалеке раскаты грозы. На полпути я начинаю колебаться, поджимая пальцы ног на холодном дереве, и кусать нижнюю губу. Мне всё это не нравится. Я не извращенка, чтобы трахаться со своим дядей. Пульс зашкаливает, когда Бен приближается и вынуждает меня пятиться по лестничному пролёту.

      Здесь как всегда темно и мрачно, и я это просто ненавижу. Под ногами скрипит пол, когда я пытаюсь по-быстрому проскользнуть в свою спальню и захлопнуть за собой дверь. Но Бен блокирует её ладонью и распахивает настежь, сбивая меня с ног.

      Задыхаясь, я вскарабкиваюсь на четвереньки, стараясь уползти от него прочь, но он опрокидывает меня на спину, и я чувствую его пальцы на бёдрах. Бен устраивается меж моих ног и прижимает собой к полу. Он неимоверно тяжёлый, и меня хватает лишь на то, чтобы брыкаться в знак протеста.

      — Куда это ты собралась, м? — он игнорирует то, как я отчаянно расцарапываю ему спину, и зарывается лицом в мои волосы. Глубоко вдыхая их аромат, он с мучительной медлительностью трётся своим стояком. — Папочка должен тебя наказать.

      Бен дёргает бёдрами, вырывая из меня сдавленный стон. Схватив меня за подбородок, он вжимает в мои губы ладонь, пока кожу не начинает жечь от давления. Я искося смотрю на него, и он снова резко в меня толкается, ударяя мою голову об пол. Я тяжело сглатываю, ощущая расцветающее удовольствие там, где трётся член.

      Опустив руку, он нежно обхватывает мою шею и сжимает её, и я почти перестаю трепыхаться.

      — Вот так, моя славная девочка, — он гладит меня большим пальцем, дыша у краешка моего рта. — Думаю, что я сегодня ещё немного попристаю к тебе.

      — Отвали от меня! — огрызаюсь я, прикидываясь, что не хочу этого.

      Потом он целует меня, и вся моя притворная ненависть тут же исчезает. Я впиваюсь ногтям в его лопатки, притягивая к себе. Бен просовывает мне в рот язык. Схватив меня за ляжку, он придвигается ближе, охотясь за моими губами, когда я прерываю поцелуй.

      — Больше не веди себя так, Рей, — шепчет он и давит мне на горло. Я хрипло дышу, царапая ему запястье. — Скажи папе, что тебе жаль.

      — Ты мне не отец! — сиплю я.

      Бен вскидывает брови и внезапно отрывает меня от пола. Кинув меня на кровать, он наваливается сзади, снова придавливая своим весом, от чего кровать начинает скрипеть и ударяться о стену. Я захожусь кашлем и неистово шиплю, а он тем временем просовывает руку мне между ляжек.

      Его пальцы лезут под трусики и добираются до моих складок. Я краснею от унижения, и Бен обхватывает меня за плечи, удерживая возле подушек. Лёжа на простынях, мы оба тяжело дышим, молча сражаясь друг с другом, пока я не охаю от удовольствия.

      — Круто, да? — спрашивает Бен, посмеиваясь мне на ухо. Он елозит бёдрами по моей заднице и стонет, надрачивая мне клитор. — Ты сегодня какая-то дёрганая. Что так?

      — Всё это неправильно, — мямлю я и утыкаюсь лицом в подушку, чтобы не застонать, пока его пальцы скользят внутри.

      — Кроме нас, об этом никто не будет знать, — он трёт ладонью мой клитор и проводит пальцем по влажному входу. — Мы здесь одни. Только ты и я.

      Я кусаю подушку, когда Бен вторгается в меня своим пальцем, и постанываю от поцелуев в изгиб плеча, от чего он удовлетворённо шелестит себе что-то под нос. Ощущения просто охуенные! Я инстинктивно двигаю бёдрами и, прежде чем осознаю, что снова трахаю себя его пальцем, Бен плавно добавляет второй.

      — Ты ведь ещё не занималась сексом? — шепчет он.

      Сердце пропускает удар, и я лишь качаю головой, чувствуя, как во рту всё к чертям пересохло.

      Бен дёргает меня за край штанов, и я слышу какую-то возню за спиной. Спустив их мне до колен, я вздрагиваю от ощущения пылкого давления его ствола между ляжек. Твою мать! Надо всё это прекратить прямо сейчас, иначе...

      — Значит папочка лишит тебя девственности, — воркует Бен мне на ухо.

      Я цепенею от давления члена там, где только что были его пальцы. В полнейшем шоке я вся извиваюсь под ним, но он рывком тащит меня за волосы, чтобы как следует прогнуть. Не сказать, что я совсем уж против секса, но всё происходит так стремительно, что я не уверена, готова ли к этому.

      Бен поглаживает головкой члена по моим складкам, смазывая влагой, и после немного вводит её внутрь. Я рыпаюсь от внезапной боли, а Бен, чуть отстранившись, начинает неспешно двигаться. Я чувствую, как меня накрывает от кайфа, но в то же время я в полном раздрае и меня как будто слегка тошнит. Бен без презерватива, и я не приняла утром таблетку. Я никогда особо не загонялась по этому поводу, поскольку шансов забеременеть не было.

      — Дядя Бен? — отваживаюсь я подать голос. — Э-э... мне надо принять...таблетку.

      Он всаживает мне ещё глубже, и моя плоть не выдерживает напора.

      — Не волнуйся, — дышит он мне в затылок, уткнувшись носом в волосы. — Не волнуйся, милая, я с тобой.

      Я охаю от боли, когда Бен без колебаний начинает вгонять мне всё больше и больше. Меня заводит его твёрдый и тяжёлый член, этот до предела тесный контакт. Он еле влезает в мою плоть, и я чувствую, как балдею от болезненного растягивания. Бен стонет и матерится, а я извиваюсь под ним, дёргаясь от боли и сдерживая всхлипы.

      Да, я занимаюсь этим, хотя надо бы остановиться, но не могу.

      Бен хватает меня за бедро и с гортанным мычанием вдалбливается по самые яйца. Покачиваясь в такт, он снова тянется к клитору, вынуждая меня заёрзать по его паху. Член Бена растянул меня по-полной, и я, словно оголённый нерв, тут же кончаю, как только он касается меня пальцами.

      Стенки влагалища, будто обволакивая, сжимают Бена, что он начинает материться в подушку, пока я неистово завываю от разрядки. От пережитых ощущений, настолько сильных и стремительных, я валюсь на кровать, когда оргазм, наконец, затухает. Чуть отстранившись, Бен вцепляется в мои бёдра и с животным остервенением вколачивается в моё безвольное тело.

      — Сука, да! — выпаливает Бен. — Вот чего я пиздец как хочу! — от жёстких выматывающих толчков я начинаю задыхаться, слишком осоловелая, чтобы поспевать за его ритмом. — Любишь папочкин хуй?

      Я киваю, прислушиваясь к шлепкам тела о тело и наслаждаясь ощущениями от члена дяди внутри. Ладно, всё нормально. Большую часть своей жизни мы не знали друг друга, так что...

      Бен вытаскивает и переворачивает меня на спину. Мы встречаемся взглядами, а потом я замечаю, как покачивается его член, блестящий от крови и моей влаги. Затем он полностью стаскивает с меня штаны и запускает руку мне под рубашку, чтобы поиграть с моими сиськами — то с одной с другой — как будто не может до конца насытиться ощущениями.

      — Что же подумает твой дружок? — выдыхает Бен и снова толкается в меня, сжимая мою грудь и кивая, когда я начинаю стонать. — Расскажешь ему, что твой дядюшка в тебя кончил?

      — Ты... разве не собираешься вытащить? — задыхаюсь я.

      Он улыбается, от чего его горло слегка подрагивает.

      — Нет, Рей, ты теперь моя.

      Я изумлённо смотрю на него, и он прижимается ко мне лбом, закрывая глаза и дыша со мной в такт. Теперь я чувствую себя совершенно иначе, сопротивляясь напору своего дяди. Он медленно поглаживает сосок и обхватывает моё лицо, сбавляя темп до мягких толчков и шепча что-то мне в губы. Я первая целую его, и мы нежно занимаемся любовью, отчего всё это становится ещё более пиздецовым.

      Бен пыхтит, резко дёргаясь внутри меня.

      — Я сейчас кончу. Господи, охренеть, это происходит. Детка, хочешь, чтобы я в тебя кончил? Хочешь сперму дяди Бена?

      — Да, — глупо улыбаюсь я. — Да, пожалуйста...

      — «Да, пожалуйста» — ебать, это так горячо, — он резко втягивает воздух и вздрагивает. Его кожа, такая потная и тёплая, касается меня. — Какая же ты мягкая, кайф...

      Я вцепляюсь в лопатки Бена, когда он, матерясь, достигает оргазма. Резко дёргая бёдрами, он рвано в меня вбивается, и я чувствую, как его член пульсирует в экстазе. Его мышцы перекатываются под моими пальцами, и я снова кончаю, взвизгнув ему на ухо. Он крепко целует меня в губы и стонет мне в рот, пока его оргазм постепенно утихает.

      Мы с трудом переводим дыхание и продолжаем целоваться. Бен придвигается ближе, и я обвиваю ногами его икры, чувствуя, как в ушах стучит пульс. Ладно. Мы это сделали. _Сделали._

      — Рей, я люблю тебя, — шепчет он и покрывает поцелуями уголок моих губ, спускаясь вниз к шее. — Я не позволю этому типу, этому ёбаному По Дэмерону, похерить твою жизнь.

      Я насупливаюсь, тяжело дыша под весом Бена.

      — Ч-что? По Дэмерон?

      — Угу, — Бен лениво перекатывает мою кожу между зубами. — Это он обрюхатил твою мать, когда она училась в школе. Стопудово, он твой отец.

Внезапно я перестаю дышать.


	9. Chapter 9

     Я пристально смотрю на Бена.

     — М-мой отец…

     Дядя по-прежнему во мне, и я чувствую, как вытекает сперма. Как ни в чём не бывало, он целует меня в щёку, словно в том, что он только что сказал, нет абсолютно ничего особенного. Между ног болезненно пульсирует, и я невольно сжимаю его плоть, вытягивая из него тихий стон.

     — Блять, Рей, — задыхаясь, смеётся Бен. Он проводит рукой по моей ляжке и толкается глубже. — Я уже стар, и у меня не встанет так быстро.

     В ушах звенит, и я пытаюсь от него увернуться. Мама с папой познакомились в школе, и она забеременела мной совсем юной. У меня не может быть другого отца, а чокнутый дядя Бен просто не знает, о чём говорит.

     Он проводит губами по моей шее и рычит, будто хочет подразнить. Я в таком шоке от всего, что даже не могу вздохнуть, чтобы оттолкнуть его от себя или хоть как-то посопротивляться. Я, как рыба, хватаю ртом воздух, когда Бен начинает двигать бёдрами, покачивая внутри меня вялым членом. От трения плоти о плоть хлюпает сперма, просачиваясь на одеяло.

     — А почему бы и нет? — бормочет он и, схватившись за изголовье кровати, резко толкается глубже, пыхтя мне в шею. — Ты охеренно тугая. Нравится, когда в тебе столько кончи, солнышко? Хочешь ещё?

     — Он — не мой отец, — выдавливаю я из себя, недоверчиво качая головой. — Я его даже не знаю!

     Бен всаживает мне сильнее, и я чувствую, как член внутри меня постепенно твердеет. От выступающих капелек пота моя кожа скользит по коже Бена, и я виляю бёдрами, чтобы попробовать вырваться от него. Но он тяжеленный и очень сильный, и моё ёрзание, похоже, заводит его ещё больше. Он мычит, нависая надо мной; его губы чуть приоткрыты, а чёрные волосы падают ему на лицо.

     — Кто знает? Кира могла и соврать, — Бен улыбается, обхватывая мою щёку своей огромной ладонью, и тяжело дышит, вбивая меня в матрас. Он проводит большим пальцем по моей коже. — А вдруг ты моя?

     По одному тошнотворному и болезненному щелчку сердце уходит в пятки. _Что?_

     Я вытаращиваюсь на него, молча качая головой. Он выпячивает нижнюю губу и прижимается своим лбом к моему, продолжая трахать меня, как будто всё в порядке. Кровать скрипит в такт толчкам Бена, и я бью его лодыжками, с которых свисают мои штаны, тряся головой всё быстрее и быстрее. Нет… Нет.

     — В чём дело? — шепчет он. — Больше не хочешь папочкин член?

     Да что же он _творит?_ Его это заводит? Или он думает, что это забавно?

     Я смотрю на него, хлопая глазами, и с трудом сглатываю.

     — Я не понимаю, — произношу я, впиваясь ногтями в его бёдра. — Я… Я не понимаю.

     — Да я почти уверен, что ты от Дэмерона, — продолжает Бен, фыркая от смеха. — Я бы не стал трахать родную дочь. Сестру? Конечно. Племянницу? Несомненно. Но _дочь?_ — его тёмные глаза сверкают, и он резко втягивает воздух. — Это ж грёбаный пиздец.

     Через пару мгновений он со стонами кончает в меня, много и неутомимо. Я чувствую пульсацию члена и как внутри выстреливают струи спермы, а он матерится себе под нос. В этот раз всё случается быстрее, и он целует меня во время оргазма, засовывая язык в мой рот. Я так обескуражена, что не могу этим насладиться.

     После он вздыхает и покрывает моё лицо поцелуями. Вытянув длинные ноги, он пытается уткнуться носом мне под челюстью, чтобы понежиться в приятном чувстве послевкусия, но я отпихиваю его от себя. Он перекатывается на спину и снова потягивается, когда я с трудом поднимаюсь на ноги. С моих ляжек стекает сперма.

     Дрожа, я снимаю штаны. Пытаюсь натянуть трусики. Бен улыбается и наблюдает за мной, закинув руки за голову. Его спортивки спущены до колен, обмякший член, весь в розовых пятнах от крови, блестит от моих выделений и его семени.

     — Надо бы тебя сфоткать прямо сейчас, — он окидывает своим тёмным взором мои дрожащие ноги, и его улыбка становится шире. — Ты такая сексуальная.

     — Вы… — я пристально смотрю на него, чуть не плача. — Вы с мамой…?

     Бен вскидывает брови.

     — Трахались?

     Боже. Мне удаётся кивнуть. Я возмущена, что он смеет задавать мне этот вопрос. Я даже не знаю, кто сейчас передо мной. Зачем ему об этом упоминать, тем более во время секса? Он тащится, что ли, от этого?

     Он цокает языком и встаёт с кровати, поправляя спортивки. Я смотрю, как Бен неторопливо подходит ко мне с расслабленным выражением лица. Он протягивает свою огромную руку, чтобы убрать мои волосы и обхватывает моё лицо обеими ладонями, а потом целует в лоб. Я смотрю на его обнажённую грудь.

     — Да, — признаётся он через минуту, бормоча мне в лоб. — Мы занимались этим.

     По спине ползёт колючий лёд, впиваясь своими иглами в мой позвоночник. Я быстро отступаю назад, подальше от него. Бен проводит рукой по волосам. Я изумлённо смотрю на него. Жду оправданий хотя бы на один из вопросов: _«Почему? Как? Когда?»_ Но ничего не происходит. Он лишь засовывает руки в карманы и внимательно на меня смотрит.

     Я закрываю ладонью рот. Трясу головой.

     — Нет. Нет, вы не могли.

     — И тем не менее, — пожимает плечами Бен. — Твоя мать это начала. Она была той ещё шлюхой.

     — Моя мать не… — я резко замолкаю, не в силах произнести это слово. По щекам катятся слёзы. Я вздрагиваю, чувствуя, что меня вот-вот вырвет. — Так вот почему ты меня жаждал? Грезишь о моей _матери?!_

     Бен хмурит брови и подходит ближе. Я отступаю. Он ловит меня за запястье и притягивает к своей груди, зажимая в объятиях. Мои скользкие от спермы ляжки трутся друг о друга. Я в ужасе начинаю истошно кричать, пытаясь изо всех сил вырваться из лап своего дяди.

     — Прекрати! — рявкает он и, скрипя зубами, обнимает меня крепче. Но потом я вновь слышу его милый елейный голосок. — Перестань, дорогая. _Не надо._ Не думаю я о Кире, ясно? Только о тебе.

     — Но ты занимался сексом с моей матерью, больной ублюдок!

     — А _ты…_ — Бен тычет меня в нос указательным пальцем, — занималась сексом со своим дядей. А может и с отцом… А может и нет. Давай сделаем тест на установление отцовства, если хочешь. Посмотрим, с кем ты ебалась: с дядей или с отцом.

     Господи. ГОСПОДИ!

     Я влепляю ему пощёчину, а он начинает смеяться, двигая челюстью и потирая щёку. Комната будто ходуном ходит: схватившись за голову, я вылетаю из неё и добегаю до лестничного пролёта. Что я _делаю?!_ Что же я наделала?! Я вся в его поту, а мне в трусы капает его сперма. Он же мой дядя и…

     К горлу подкатывает. Меня чуть не выворачивает наизнанку. Бен подходит сзади, обнимает меня за талию и что-то шепчет на ухо, а я изо всех сил пытаюсь вырваться из его объятий. Он подталкивает меня к своей спальне и скользит рукой мне под трусики, размазывая пальцами сперму.

     — Я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что, — Бен нюхает мой висок и нежно поглаживает, успокаивая мои всхлипывания. — Давай устроим обнимашки, м?

     — Ты привёз меня сюда, чтобы трахать, — плачу я навзрыд, повиснув на его плече.

     Он тихо вздыхает, как будто я его обидела, и целует меня в затылок, откидывая простыни. У меня чуть ли не истерика, и я не знаю, что сказать или подумать, и моё тело всё ещё реагирует на его прикосновения. Он помогает мне устроиться под одеялом, воркуя мне что-то, словно я раненая птица, стремящаяся от него улететь.

     — Всё хорошо, — шепчет Бен. Он укрывает меня простынями до самого подбородка и ласково целует в шею. — Всё хорошо, малышка. Я привёз тебя сюда, чтобы уберечь от таких людей, как По и Хакс. — Он поигрывает с моим клитором поверх трусиков и мурлыкает, когда я начинаю ёрзать. — Просто приятный бонус.

     Я хлюпаю носом и охаю, когда его рука залезает под краешек белья. Он гладит мои волосы и лениво дразнит пальцами клитор, постепенно доводя меня до оргазма. Его постель пахнет каким-то мужским шампунем и виски, и я почти думаю о своём отце.

     В груди всё сжимается. По щекам снова катятся слёзы.

     — Ты уверен, что не думаешь о ней? — я не знаю, почему, но от этого становится совсем мерзко. Я не хочу, чтобы меня использовали.

     — Абсолютно, — шелестит он. — Рей, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала правду, — Бен целует моё ухо и скользит средним пальцем внутри меня. Я напрягаюсь и начинаю стонать. — Моя умница. Такая славная и вся мокрая для своего дяди Бена.

     Я раздражённо фыркаю, терзаемая зарождающимся в моих мышцах оргазмом и потворству дяде довести меня до разрядки. Это так неправильно. Мне нужно позвонить бабушке и дедушке и всё им рассказать.

     Мы совсем одни посреди леса, и мне так одиноко с тех пор, как умерли мои родители. Бен знал их, а ещё он знает меня лучше, чем кто-либо, и это так здорово. А поскольку поблизости никого, мы можем заниматься сексом и делиться друг с другом вещами, которые останутся только между нами.

     Он удовлетворённо вздыхает.

     — Я чувствую, как ты сжимаешь меня. Как тогда, когда твоя киска кончала у меня на члене, — он сгибает палец, поглаживая меня там, задевая при этом особое местечко, и заставляет охать от удовольствия. — Ты так сладко стонешь. Рей, ты очень красивая.

     Это становится последней каплей, и, закряхтев, я упираюсь бёдрами в руку Бена и сжимаю мышцами его палец. Он рычит мне в ухо: «блять, да», и я, крепко держась за его запястье, начинаю скакать на нём, выдыхая его имя.

     Вся потная, я тяжело дышу и трясусь, приходя в себя после оргазма. Бен целует меня в щёку и хлюпает средним пальцем у меня внутри, с одобрением постанывая сзади меня. На прикроватной тумбочке звонит его телефон, и он поворачивается, чтобы ответить на звонок, в то время как я крепко зажмуриваю глаза. Какого чёрта я делаю?

     — Привет, мам, — зевая, говорит Бен. — Да, я только что вернулся с пробежки. Как дела?

     Он целует меня в висок и выскальзывает из постели. Я наблюдаю, как он натягивает футболку и идёт в ванную, смеясь над тем, что говорит Лея. На этот раз я пытаюсь насладиться тёплым приятным чувством, борясь со здравым смыслом и сомнениями. Он влюблён в мою покойную мать и поэтому использует меня. Как же ещё всё это объяснить? Но теперь, когда мы занимались сексом, мысли об этом внушают особое отвращение.

     Бен включает в ванной душ, а через минуту возвращается за мной, по-прежнему болтая с Леей, и показывает жестом, чтобы я встала с кровати. Я так и делаю: мои колени буквально стучат друг о друга, и Бен, зажимая плечом мобильник, помогает мне раздеться. Нахмурив брови, он кладёт ладонь на мою щёку и наклоняется, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза.

     — Ты в порядке? — шепчет он.

     Я качаю головой, боясь, что разрыдаюсь, если открою рот. Бен находит отмазку, чтобы распрощаться с Леей, и швыряет телефон на кровать. Он обнимает меня, такой тёплый, нежный и огромный, и я обнимаю его в ответ и плачу. Я в полной заднице.

     — Почему ты так поступаешь?! — всхлипываю я. — Зачем ты мне всё это рассказал?!

     — Затем, что у меня есть для тебя сюрприз, но он имеет смысл только в том случае, если ты будешь знать, что По Дэмерон может быть твоим отцом, — он целует меня в висок. — Или я.

     Ощетинившись, я вырываюсь из его объятий.

     — Прекрати это! Ты мне _не_ отец!

     Бен самодовольно улыбается.

     — Только в постели?

     В бешенстве я снова пытаюсь его ударить, но ему удаётся перехватить моё запястье. Я начинаю визжать, когда он тащит меня по коридору в душ и заталкивает внутрь, а после снимает с себя футболку и спортивки. Вдвое больше меня, он довлеет надо мной, угрожающе нависая своими широченными плечами.

     — Да брось ты, это была шутка, — Бен залезает в душ и, ухмыляясь, хватает меня за запястья, придвигая к себе ближе. — Даже если я твой отец, мы всё равно уже занимались сексом. Так что можно не париться и трахаться дальше.

     Я начинаю колотить его, проклиная на чём свет стоит, а он только смеётся надо мной. Бен тянется за душевым шлангом и направляет на мой живот, от чего я истошно визжу, молотя кулаками по его груди. Он рычит, обхватив меня за талию, и зарывается лицом в мою шею. Холодная вода хлещет меня по спине, стекая по копчику, а потом Бен снова возвращает душ в крепление.

    Его член твердеет, упираясь мне в живот, и Бен издаёт звук, будто его застали врасплох. На минуту он отпускает меня, подставляя окрепший член под струи воды. Я закрываю лицо руками и отворачиваюсь, чтобы помыть голову.

    — Охренеть! У меня такого со времён колледжа не было, — он шлёпает меня по заднице и дёргает за волосы на затылке, принуждая запрокинуть голову назад. — Всё из-за тебя, детка. Люблю тебя.

    — Отвали от меня! — рявкаю я.

    Затем он толкает меня в стену, и я чуть не поскальзываюсь и не падаю лицом вниз. Я даже не успеваю толком восстановить равновесие, как он проникает внутрь, пронзая резким толчком моё влагалище. Глаза расширяются от шока, а пальцы ног отчаянно скользят по плитке.

    — _Сука,_ да, — кряхтит Бен, насаживая меня на член. — Всё из-за тебя, Рей. Из-за тебя. Снова кончу в эту маленькую сладенькую киску, тебе понравится.

    Член будто жалит меня. Я цепляюсь за стену, чтобы не грохнуться на пол, и чувствую, как сквозь меня проходит возбуждение, словно укол адреналина. Это заводит. Он жёстко и беспощадно меня трахает, натягивая на член с каждым остервенелым толчком. По спине и намыленным волосам ниспадает каскадом вода, заглушая мычания Бена и мои кряхтения, когда он загоняет мне до упора.

     Он рявкает, приказывая мне произнести его имя и сказать, о ком он думает. Я изо всех сил хрипло отвечаю ему, пока он, наконец, не изливается с бурным потоком ругательств, а потом смачно шлёпает меня по заднице, накачивая спермой.

     Бен выскальзывает из меня, и после того, как мне удаётся встать, разворачивает к себе и жадно целует, обхватив моё лицо ладонями. Вопреки здравому смыслу я отвечаю на его поцелуй. Прижав меня к стенке, он начинает быстро работать пальцами внутри, дыша мне в шею. От ощущений пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

     — Приведёшь сюда своего парнишу и дашь ему пинка, а я понаблюдаю за этим, — Бен переступает с ноги на ногу, и я понимаю, что он дрожит. — Ты наденешь те трусики с моей кончей, а после я нагну тебя над диваном и выебу у него на глазах.

     Я кончаю, когда он прижимается к моей груди и начинает ласкать соски, но я отталкиваю его и вылезаю из душа. Даже несмотря на то, что я только что помылась, я чувствую себя ужасно грязной.

     Бен вытирает нас полотенцем и наряжает меня в свою футболку и голубые трусы. Натянув спортивки и майку, он ведёт меня вниз по лестнице, не удосужившись предложить мне штаны. Я оттягиваю край футболки вниз и сразу же мчусь прямиком к своим противозачаточным.

     Он снова обнимает меня сзади, пока я глотаю таблетку. Дрожащими руками я засовываю упаковку обратно в сумочку.

     — Что, не хочешь детишек-мутантов? — смеётся Бен, прильнув к моему виску. — Идём, я покажу тебе твой подарок, он в подвале. Думаю, ты оценишь. Мне пришлось повозиться с ним, пока я тебя ждал.

     — …Что это? — спрашиваю я, сглатывая ком в горле.

     — Нечто, что тебе следует увидеть, чтобы поверить.

     В его словах сквозит что-то зловещее.

     Он открывает выдвижной ящик в дальнем конце стола и достаёт серую коробочку с кодовым замком. Бен устанавливает нужный пароль, и коробка распахивается, демонстрируя позолоченный ключ. Мы встречаемся взглядами, и Бен улыбается.

     — Теперь, когда ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю… — он закрывает ящик и бредёт к двери подвала, — ты поймёшь, почему я всё это делаю.

     Я пристально смотрю на него и чувствую, как у меня внутри расцветает истинный ужас. Здесь явно что-то не так. Дверь со скрипом открывается, и Бен с лучезарной улыбкой протягивает мне руку.

     — Пойдём со мной, солнышко.


End file.
